Dream Knight
by carlmark
Summary: kalian terlahir dari air mata kesedihannya, dan kalian akan mati karena air mata kebahagiannya. GOT7FANFIC! MarkSon!Markjin!2Jae! based by GOT7 Web drama 'Dream Knight'. totally Yaoi and DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

DREAM KNIGHT

GOT7 FANFICTION

ALL GOT7 MEMBER AND JYP ENT

Warning! Cerita ini seluruhnya terinspirasi oleh webdrama dream knight nya got7. Mungkin pemerannya dan alurnya sedikit aku rombak sana sini guna kebutuhan cerita ini. Kalo yang udah nonton pasti bisa ngebayanginnya hehe maaf ya kalo cerita ini terlalu ga kreatif, ini ff perdanaku.

YAOI, BROTHERSHIP.

 _Prologue_

 _Seorang pria manis memasuki sebuah kastil tua nan gelap, matanya menelusuri seisi ruangan yang bercahaya remang terbiaskan cahaya bulan. Seketika, kerlipan cahaya berpendar mengelilinginya. Dan ketika tangan pria itu berusaha menjangkaunya, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sosok pria tampan dengan balutan baju serba putih. Mata mereka kemudian bertemu. Dan saat itu juga, cahaya-cahaya yang sama datang, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Salah satu dari mereka berubah menjadi sosok pria bepakaian serba hitam._

 _Dan cahaya lainnya juga bertransformasi, seperti kedua cahaya sebelumnya._

 _Sosok 6 cahaya ini saling mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat, dan di tengah-tengah mereka, pria manis itu hanya bisa terdiam._

 _Seolah menjadi penengah_

 _Di antara kedua warna dihadapannya._

 _salah satu dari cahaya itu berhasil mencium bibirnya._

 _Dan Mata pria manis itu terpejam._

DREAM KNIGHT: CHAPTER 1 pria itu pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial

"ya, Mark Tuan. Apa kau tidak memiliki rumah untuk tidur?"

Mark yang awalnya tertidur terpaksa bangun ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda kecil mendarat di atas kepalanya. Mark mengelus kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut dan menatap benda kecil sialan itu.

Huh? Kapur?

"haah, benar juga. ibu mu yang kaya raya itu kan sudah meninggal, kau pasti tidur dijalanan hm" anak laki-laki bernama Park Jaehyung melanjutkan cemoohannya. Teman-teman jaehyung yang berada di dekatnya pun tertawa mendengar kalimat jaehyung.

Mark memutar bola matanya jengah. "aku tidak tidur dijalanan. Aku tinggal di tempat seperti rumah perkemahan, dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau tau?"

Jaehyung mendengus. " ya ya, itu sama saja dengan kau tinggal di jalanan. Tak ada bedanya" tangan jaehyung merogoh kantung pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah uang koin dan menunjukkannya kepada mark.

"ini uang untukmu, pergunakan untuk mengisi perut malangmu itu ya" ujar jaehyung melempar koinnya kearah mark, namun kali ini berhasil di tangkap mark.

"YAA PARK JAEHYUNG!" seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu sontak terdiam dan memutar kepala mereka ke arah bangku mark, menatap mark yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menatap tajam park jaehyung. Mark tidak menyadari bahwa di punggungnya menempel sebuah kertas. _'sekolah merupakan tempat untukmu tidur?'_

Mark sadar bahwa pusat perhatian murid lain tertuju padanya.

Kemudian, tatapan tajam mark berubah menjadi senyuman manis. Sangat manis.

"apa kau tidak punya uang lagi? 100 won tidak akan cukup untuk membeli apapun, lain kali berikan aku 500 won ya!" ujar mark dengan nada riang dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Tapi ketika ia berada di depan kelas, tiba-tiba kaki kiri mark tersandung dengan kaki kanannya sendiri hingga –

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH"

-mark terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, koin pemberian jaehyung terlempar begitu saja dan menggelinding di bawah meja guru.

Seisi kelas mentertawai mark, termasuk jaehyung dan teman-temannya. Mark menggigit bibirnya kuat karena menahan malu setengah mati.

"arghh harusnya sepatu ini aku berikan alarm anti tersandung saja" batin mark merutuki kecerobohannya yang sangat memalukan.

Belum reda tawa murid di kelas itu dan belum juga sempat mark bangun dari posisinya tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan gaya acuh dan mata yang fokus menatap kedepan dan diikuti dua laki-laki lain yang bertingkah sama dengan laki-laki sebelumnya.

Mark yang masih tesungkur terkejut ketika sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat di wajahnya, dan ketika mark mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, salah satu dari anak laki-laki yang barusan masuk ke kelas menarik lengan mark dan membantunya berdiri.

"kau, tidak apa apa?' tanya laki-laki itu. Mark hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dengan bantuan si anak baru. Mata laki-laki itu menatap mark dari atas ke bawah, setelah memastikan mark tidak terluka sedikitpun mereka bertiga kemudian pergi dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Mark memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap ketiga murid asing yang barusan membantunya. "h-huh? Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, siapa mereka?" tanya mark penasaran. Namun ketika ia sadar kejadian memalukan beberapa detik yang lalu tadi, mark segera pergi keluar kelas ia tak berniat berlama-lama dulu disana, setidaknya ia bisa kembali ketika jam pelajaran dimulai.

Sepeninggal mark, kelas itu ternyata masih heboh. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah ketiga laki-laki tampan yang mereka ketahui anak baru masih menebarkan pesona mereka. Jaehyung dan teman-temannya yang awalnya tak mau perduli justru ikut mengagumi sosok ketiganya.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka salah satu dari mereka bernama Jackson menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah memegang api sambil menatap ke arah jaehyung. Kalung jackson yang memiliki simbol api pun bersinar hingga cahaya nya sedikit menyembul dari kancing seragam jackson. Dan saat itu juga tangan jaehyung merasakan panas yang amat sangat seperti terbakar.

"jaehyung, kau tidak apa apa?" teman-teman jaehyung pun bingung dengan keadaan jaehyung yang masih meraung mengatakan bahwa tangannya sangat panas. "tanganku... seperti terbakar... panasss" keluh jaehyung pada temannya.

Tak sampai disitu, bambam juga ikut meramaikan suasana. Bambam membentuk ibu jari dan jari tengahnya seperti sebuah pistol. Lagi, kalung milik bambam dengan simbol diamond juga ikut bersinar seolah tau sang tuan sedag menggunakan kekuatannya. Di acungkannya kearah kedua teman jaehyung dan-

Blash

-sebuah panah tak kasat mata menusuk tepat di dada mereka berdua. Kedua teman jaehyung tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain dengan rasa ketertarikan dan mereka berpelukan seolah-olah sepasang kekasih yang saling merindu.

Bambam tersenyum senang, menyenderkan kepala pada kedua tangannya yang terangkat di belakang kepalanya. Bambam menatap Youngjae yang ada di sampingnya, seolah memberikan signal bahwa kini giliran youngjae.

Tak mau ketinggalan, youngjae bersiul pelan hingga kalung bersimbol angin miliknya bersinar dan saat itu juga angin berhembus kencang entah dari mana asalnya menerjang teman jaehyung yang tadinya masih selamat. Angin tersebut terus menerus bertiup ke arahnya tanpa jeda. Membuat teman jaehyung itu kelabakan sendiri.

Dan mereka bertiga tersenyum senang dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka.

Ah, rupanya para ksatria kita sudah melancarkan aksinya melindungi mark, hm?

.

.

.

##

"arrghh bodoh bodoh bodoh! Mengapa kau bisa begitu cerobohnya mark tuan! Tadi itu sangat memalukan sekali" mark menepuk kepalanya berkali kali dengan bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengumpati dirinya karna kejadian tadi. mark menaiki tangga ke arah atap sekolah, satu-satunya tempat yang mark sukai di sekolah ini.

Saat sampai di atap sekolah, mark kemudian menaiki bangku yang tersusun ke atas hingga ke bagian tertinggi di sana. Bangunan tersebut berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan yang menghadap ke arah gedung pencakar langit di sekitar sekolahnya. Di sana terdapat reklame kompetensi dance, 1 meja dan 3 kursi yang tersusun rapi, sebuah papan tulis kapur berwarna hijau, poster, beberapa tanaman yang tampak terawat, dan berbagai cermin di dekat tanaman itu, serta sebuah papan yang penuh coretan spidol.

Papan tersebut bertuliskan ' _Fighting! Mark Tuan'_ disertai beberapa gambar aneh hasil karya seorang mark tuan.

Mark mengambil penyiram tanaman dan menyirami tanaman itu satu persatu dengan telaten. "kalian harus tumbuh dengan baik, karena dunia ini terlalu indah jika kalian lewatkan hanya untuk layu begitu saja" ujar mark pada tanaman itu seolah mark tau tanamannya memiliki indra pendengar yang baik.

Tatapan mark kemudian terarah ke poster yang ada di belakang tanaman, mark juga tersenyum kearah poster itu sembari menyentuh wajah yang ada di poster itu dengan telunjuknya.

"jinyoung! Hariku berjalan sangat indah bukan?" mark meletakkan penyiram tanamannya dan mulai mematut di depan cermin. Merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"ah, its okay! Bukankah ini sudah sering terjadi?" ujar mark menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mark meloncat dan membuat kuda kuda aneh dengan tangan mengepal seolah-olah akan melayangkan tinjunya.

"aku tidak akan pernah takut pada kalian!"

Di fikiran mark kini telah tergambar wajah teman-teman jaehyung di atas kepalanya, dengan gerakan aneh mark mulai meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara –tepatnya ke arah wajah teman jaehyung di imajinasinya- . mark tersenyum seolah-olah semua teman jaehyung telah terpental jauh akibat tinjuannya.

Dan ketika wajah jaehyung melintas di fikirannya, mark memutarkan tangannya seperti baling-baling dan menerjang jaehyung –di dalam imajinasinya- sekuat mungkin.

" Park Jaehyung!" kepalan tangan mark terangkat keatas, mark tertawa penuh kemenangan seolah-olah jaehyung telah terpental jauh ke atas langit dan tersangkut di sudut bintang.

Tanpa mark sadari, jackson youngjae dan juga bambam melompat ke arah mark dan mendarat mulus tepat di belakang tubuh mark. sementara mark sendiri masih sibuk melakukan gerakan bela dirinya yang sangat aneh tanpa menyadari keberadaan ketiga laki-laki itu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"kau sangat hebat, mark tuan" puji mark pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika mark akan berberes meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah tangan menarik kertas yang sedari tadi masih menempel di punggungnya. Mark merasakan seseorang menyentuh punggungnya sontak berbalik dan membentuk kuda-kuda.

"YAAA KALIAN SIAPA HUH SIAPA KALIAN MENGAPA KALIAN DISINI" mark mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah jackson dan yang lain. Bukannya takut, jackson justru semakin mendekat ke arah mark bahkan youngjae dan bambam terkekeh kearah mark.

"hei, bahkan gerakan bela dirimu sama sekali tak ada peningkatannya" ejek jackson membuat mark seketika bingung

'bagaimana dia tau? Siapa dia?' batin mark dalam hatinya

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"haha, apa yang aku tidak tau tentang dirimu. Tapi, apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kami?" youngjae kali ini angkat suara, dan mark semakin bingung

'mereka ini siapa sih sebenarnya, kenapa mereka tau ini dan itu' gerutu mark dalam hati, lagi

Bambam berjalan mendekati mark dan menepuk punggung mark pelan. "gwaenchana, kita bisa mulai berteman dari sekarang kan?" bambam mengeluarkan senyum imutnya pada mark. mark menangkis tangan bambam agar menjauh dari punggungnya

"apa? Teman katamu? Yak! Kau gila? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kau..." ucapan mark tergantung saat jarinya yang menunjuk bambam berdalih menunjuk jackson dan youngjae

"... kau dan kau!" langkah mark kemudian beringsut mundur, mengambil jas seragamnya yang sempat ia campakkan di meja. Kakinya masih berjaga dengan posisi kuda kuda.

"jangan mendekat... jangan mendekat! Ini wilayahku kalian harus pergi dari sini!" seru mark sambil perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi jackson dan yang lainnya. "kubilang ini wilayahku! Kalian pergi dari sini!"

Bukannya jackson youngjae dan bambam yang pergi, justru mark yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mark bukannya takut atau apa, hanya saja ilmu bela dirinya belum sempurna dan jika harus melawan mereka bertiga sementara dirinya sendirian... no! mark harus menjaga wajahnya dari lebam agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut

Sementara ketiga ksatria itu menatap kepergian mark dengan raut heran. Bambam bahkan menghela nafasnya kesal dan menatap ke arah jackson. "aissh dia itu kenapa, apa dia benar-benar tidak mengingat kita?" tanya bambam menatap ke arah youngjae, sementara youngjae hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Bambam kemudian menatap ke arah jackson. "apa kita tak bisa memberitahukan saja padanya siapa kita sebenarnya?" jackson menghela nafas berat. Matanya masih menatap pintu atap sekolah yang tadi sempat terbanting oleh mark.

"seandainya saja bisa begitu. Seandainya.."

sedangkan diluar mark menuruni tangga dengan gerutuan yang masih keluar dari bibirnya.

"hah, apa itu tadi? mereka mengenalku? Yang benar saja, bahkan di riwayat hidupku belum pernah bertemu orang-orang aneh seperti mereka" mark mencoba tak mengambil pusing dan terus menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan.

Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari para murid yang ada di bawah.

"AAAARGGGHH ITU GOT! GOT SUDAH DATANG!" mark mencoba menatap kebawah dari tangga, terlihat seluruh murid baik perempuan maupun laki-laki mengerubungi sebuah van mewah yang terparkir tepat di bawah tangga tepat mark berdiri sekarang. Mata mark membulat ketika menyadari siapa yang pertama kali keluar dari van itu.

"Oh My God! Jinyoung!" mark beranjak lari menuruni tangga dan ikut masuk ke dalam gerombolan yang mengelilingi van itu.

Tak hanya junior, kedua anggota GOT lainnya yang disebut-sebut bernama jaebum dan yugyeom juga ikut memamerkan senyuman mereka pada semua penggemar mereka.

Tubuh kurus mark berusaha menyelinap ke depan, ingin melihat sang pujaan hatinya ah lebih tepatnya idola. Ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan jinyoung, mark menatap wajah jinyoung sangat lekat.

No. Biar begitu-begitu, biar mark menyukai tanaman, biar mark selalu menggantungkan 3 boneka pada tas nya, mark itu seorang pria yang cukup manly dan ia mengklaim bahwa dirinya itu kalau tidak straight ya seorang top. Mark memang menyukai jinyoung, tapi ia tidak bertingkah seperti perempuan atau bottom. Bahkan kini walaupun ia memandangi jinyoung tapi posisi tangannya berada di saku celananya.

Ya. Jika perempuan menatap jinyoung sebagai seorang pria

Dan jika para bottom menatap jinyoung sebagai top yang manly

Maka mark menatap jinyoung sebagai seorang bottom yang menggemaskan

Bottom yang harus ia lindungi

Bottom yang...

 _Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu_

 _Mark sedang ketiban sial, hanya karena lupa mengerjakan tugasnya ia harus rela membersihkan atap sekolah yang luasnya bahkan mark sendiri malas membayangkannya. Dan kini mark sudah menatap pemandangan berantakan yang tersaji di depan matanya._

 _"padahal aku lupa mengerjakan tugas karena pertandingan basket itu! Harusnya mereka memberikan aku keringanan bukannya malah menjadikan aku cleaning service. Hah, ibu pasti mencemaskan mengapa aku belum pulang" gerutu mark saat ia mau tak mau membereskan kursi dan meja yang berantakan._

 _Tapi, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kursi itu, suara musik yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatiannya. Musik itu berada di balkon yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tempatnya sekarang. Saat mark berhasil melihat ke arah balkon itu, ternyata jinyoung sedang menari disana, lebih tepatnya di hadapan cermin dan papan tulis._

 _"jinyoungr? Apa yang anak itu lakukan jam segini di atap sekolah?" tanya mark pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Awalnya mark berniat tidak perduli dan ingin meneruskan pekerjaannya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ponsel jinyoung berbunyi. Dan tanpa sengaja mark mendengar suara jinyoung_

 _"hm ada apa hyung?"_

 _..._

 _"ne. Ne. Ya ya aku sedang dikamar, aku baru saja mau tidur"_

 _..._

 _"latihan? Ani. Aku tidak sedang latihan. Jika kau tidak menelfonku mungkin aku sudah tidur hyung~"_

 _..._

 _"hm arra. Bye hyung"_

 _Dan sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak oleh jinyoung._

 _Jinyoung kemudian melanjutkan latihannya, sebentar menari, namun sebentar frustasi saat ia meraa gerakannya salah, kemudian mencoret-coret papan di belakangnya._

 _Mulai menari lagi_

 _Frustasi lagi_

 _Dan mencoret papan tulis lagi_

 _Begitupun seterusnya._

 _Mark yang sedari tadi masih mengamati jinyoung seketika membeku. Tiba-tiba mark merasa kagum dengan jinyoung yang berusaha sangat keras padahal ia sudah menjadi seorang seorang idol._

 _Dari situ lah rasa suka mark pada jinyoung mulai tumbuh_

 _Sejak itu mark ingin melindungi jinyoung_

 _Mark ini selalu menyemangati jinyoung_

 _Mark juga ingin..._

"apa kau senang, hah?" ucapan jackson menyela lamunan mark seketika. Mark bahkan terkejut karena keberadaan jackson yang tiba tiba berada di sampingnya. Bukan hanya jackson, youngjae dan juga bambam ternyata sudah berdiri di samping jackson.

Mark tetap berdiri pada posisi semulanya

"apa maksudmu.."

Belum sempat mark melanjutkan perkataannya tiba tiba mark merasakan tubuhnya didorong hingga terjatuh kedepan, bambam dan youngjae tertawa dengan tindakan mereka barusan.

Bukan tanpa alasan bambam dan youngjae mendorong mark. karna pada saat itu, jinyoung berada tepat di depan mark. dan seketika itu juga tubuh mark dan jinyoung terjatuh, mark berusaha gesit agar menahan tubuh mereka berdua

Tapi gerakannya meleset

Justru sekarang terlihat jinyoung menindih mark yang tergeletak di bawahnya

Dan

Bibir mark menempel sangat dalam dengan bibir jinyoung!

Jackson panas. Ia kemudian menatap youngjae dan bambam tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, bibir youngjae membentuk pola seolah berkata 'mian, itu diluar prediksiku'.

Mark dan jinyoung awalnya terpaku. Namun bunyi blitz kamera dan teriakan para fans menyentakkan kesadaran merea dengan kencang, jinyoung dengan cepat berdiri dari tubuh mark. jaebum, yugyeom serta manajer GOT terburu-buru membawa jinyoung masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah diikuti oleh wartawan dan fans mereka yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

Dan kini hanya ada mark yang terbaring sendirian, masih mematung. Mark terlalu shock. Bahkan para ksatria itu sudah tak ada lagi disana

'tadi itu... aku mencium jinyoung?'

.

.

.

##

Malamnya, mark terduduk di kasur memandangi bola basket kesayangannya, bola basket yang tak pernah ia mainkan lagi 6 bulan terakhir. Mata mark menatap sendu pada bola yang kini hanya bisa ia mainkan dengan jari jarinya.

"hah"

Tepat ketika mark menghela nafas, ponselnya berdering. Mark lalu meletakkan bola tersebut di sampingnya dan meraih benda persegi empat tersebut. Ternyata notifikasi dari teman sekelasnya yang mengirimkan ia sebuah video. Mark membuka video tersebut, dan seketika matanya membulat.

"WHAAT!"

Mark terkejut bukan main, pasalnya video tersebut ternyata berita tentang kejadian yang amat sangat memalukan tadi siang, saat ia terjatuh dan tak sengaja mencium bibir jinyoung.

Di dalam video tersebut wajahnya terekam sangat jelas bahkan pautan bibir mereka juga direkam dengan sangat baik. Mark iseng menggulirkan layarnya kebawah, sekedar melihat komentar atas video itu.

'apakah dia mencium bibir uri jinyoung!'

Wajah mark bersemu merah

'wah dia tampan juga, siapa dia'

Mark tak bisa menahan senyumnya

'aaaa mereka sangat cocok! Aku rasa pria itu akan menjadi top dan akan menjaga uri jinyoung'

Mark sejenak berfikir. "kurasa mereka membenciku..." gumam mark. kemudian ia kembali membaca komentar lainnya.

'cocok? Hah tidak! Pria itu bahkan tidak mempunyai style sama sekali'

Dahi mark berkerut

'ya! Aku setuju! Beraninya kau mencemari kesucian jinyoung oppa! Bahkan ketika drama saja dia menyerahkan kissing scene nya pada pemeran pengganti!'

Mark terpaku. Menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya.

"jadi... kemungkinan tadi itu, ciuman pertamanya?"

Semakin penasaran, mark terus menggulirkan layarnya mencoba membaca semua komentar itu.

'siapa si gurita ini?'

'jika aku bertemu dengannya aku tak akan segan mencabik bibirnya!'

'aku besok akan mencarinya! Seragam yang dipakai pria itu sama denganku...

Mark mematikan ponselnya begitu saja dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menatap horor pada ponsel yang kini tergeletak di sampingnya. "mengerikan. Fans yang mengerikan"

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah youngjae yang bambam yang tertawa saat melihatnya terjatuh melintas difikirannya

"ini semua ulah mereka! Ya, besok aku harus menghajar mereka bertiga. Tunggu saja" ujar mark mengepalkan tangannya geram, mark memperhatikan tangannya dan membayangkan tangan itu melayang ke arah pipi, bibir, bahkan hidung ketiga ksatria itu.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah diserang kantuk, mark membereskan kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuh kurusnya. Menatap langit yang selalu tersaji di depannya ketika ia akan tertidur.

Ah apa aku belum memberitahu kalian bagaimana bentuk 'rumah' milik mark?

Rumah mark sangat unik. Bukan berbentuk rumah melainkan hanya sebuah gerbong bekas yang dimodiv dan dihias sana sini. Gerbong ini terletak di pinggiran sungai han, jadi jika dilihat dari jalan tol di seberang sungai, rumah mark hanya terlihat seperti gerbong bekas dan tak akan mengganggu sama sekali.

Di luar gerbong, terdapat penjemur pakaian, meja makan kecil, serta kasur yang cukup besar nan empuk. Kasur ini lah yang digunakan mark untuk tidur saat ini.

Dan di dalam gerbong, terdapat pantry kecil yang disulap mark menjadi dapur, ada kamar mandi kecil, dan sebuah kamar kecil yang mark gunakan untuk tidur kalau hujan sehingga ia tak bisa tidur di luar. Dan sebuah ruang kecil untuknya belajar ataupun bersantai.

Yah terlalu sederhana, terlalu unik, seperti sebuah perkemahan bukan?

Mark masih menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan hari nya yang sangat suram. Mark tersenyum kecil.

"mom. Are you okay? Apa kau bahagia disana?"

Mark berbicara pada langit yang bertabur bintang itu, dan ajaibnya salah satu bintang yang paling bersinar disana berkedip, seakan menjawab pertanyaan mark.

"mom. Aku merindukanmu..."

Dan selanjutnya mark mulai berpetualang ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

##

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, namun mark seakan tak berniat bangun ataupun sekedar membuka matanya. Mark masih tertidur di kasur dengan 3 orang lainnya.

Hah?

Ah~ rupanya ketiga ksatria itu menemani mark tidur dari semalam.

Tubuh mark bergeliat tak nyaman, kemudian tanpa mark sadari ia meraih lengan jackson dan memeluknya erat.

Namun tak berapa lama, mark merasakan seperti memeluk sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ini bukan guling, dan mark tau itu. Guling miliknya itu lembut, berbulu dan empuk. Tidak seperti yang ia peluk saat ini yang hangat, kekar, dan...

Tunggu. KEKAR?

Mata mark mulai terbuka dan alangkah kaget nya mark ketika matanya melihat wajah jackson yang tertidur tepat di hadapannya. Mark menelusuri wajah mark dari matanya yang terpejam, hidung jackson yang mancung, dan berakhir pada...

Bibir jackson yang merah.

Tanpa sadar mark saat mark menatap bibir jackson, ia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Namun saat mata mark kembali naik ke atas, tiba-tiba mata jackson terbuka.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Dan pantat ketiga ksatria itu mendarat di tanah dengan mulusnya.

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!"

.

.

## to be continued

Aku gatau bisa cepet apa engga updatenya, tergantung review sih hehe. Kalo misalnya gaada yang review satupun aku hapus cerita ini. Soalnya menurut aku yang review itu yang baca jadi kalo gaada review berarti gaada yang baca dong? Kalo gaada yang baca buat apa di publish? Iya ga? n.n

Oiya maaf ya aku ganti adegannya jinyoung sama mark. abis yang di webdramanya lucu banget sih ff ini romance jadi gaada humornya hehe

Aku sering baca ff markson di ffn. Cuma aku reviewnya gapake uname ini. Seringnya pake guest atau nick sembarangan ehehe

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Mark berdiri menatap tajam keempat pria yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya

'heol, mereka bahkan tau rumahku. Daebak'

Ketiga ksatria itu masih diam memandangi mark. tanpa berniat merusak lamunan pria berkebangsaan LA itu.

Dan mark yang sudah tersadarpun menjelit ke arah ranjangnya.

"kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya mark menunjuk nunjuk wajah ketiga ksatria itu

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum tannpa dosa pad mark.

"nah begitu dong kenapa kau tidak bertanya dari kemarin sih" bambam lalu menunjukkan jari kearah hidungnya sendiri.

"aku bambam, dia jackson, dan dia youngjae" bambam juga menunjuk jackson dan youngjae yang ada di sampingnya sebagai tanda bahwa kedua orang itulah yang bernama jacksond dan youngjae

"dan kami adalah..."

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME! Yang jelas kalian kenapa bisa disini!? Kalian Penguntit, Orang mesum atau apa!" cerca mark.

" A~ Apakah kau pernah melihat orang mesum semanis aku?" bambam menggoda mark dengan memberikan kedipan mautnya, tapi mark malah merasa mual.

"mengapa kau kaget? Dari dulu kan kita sering tidur bersama?" celetuk youngjae dengan nada begitu santai.

"MWORAGO?"

"jadi kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kalian sudah berciuman?" bambam menunjuk ke arah jackson dan mark dan seketika itu juga jackson menutup bibir bambam dengan tangannya. "kau tidak sekolah? Ini sudah jam 8"

Jackson berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dan berharap mark lupa dengan perkataan bambam.

"MATI AKU! AKU TERLAMBAAT!" mark berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya terburu-buru sampai selimut yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terhempas ke tanah

Meninggalkan ketiga ksatria putih itu yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain

"benarkah mark benar-benar tidak mengingat kita?" tanya bambam. Youngjae lagi-lagi hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"entahlah. Jika dia terus begitu, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa tinggal disini?" kali ini youngjae menatap jackson

Sedangkan jackson memandang kosong kedepan. "tapi bagaimanapun caranya kita harus selalu berada di dekat mark."

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 [ PARA PRIA YANG TIDAK BERSAHABAT]**

.

.

.

##

Mark terus berlari sekencang yang ia bisa tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada di hadapannya, hingga mark terpaksa berhenti di sebuah taman ketika kaki nya tak mampu lagi diajak kompromi

"hah... c'mon! Aku harus segera ke sekolah agar tak mendapat masalah lagi" ujar mark pada kakinya. Dan ketika mark berniat untuk kembali lari, mark merasakan sakit mendera kakinya tiba-tiba

"ugh. Ini susahnya memiliki kaki cacat seperti ini..." lirih mark menatap sendu pada kedua kakinya. Andai kakinya masih seperti dulu mark mungkin sudah sampai di kelasnya tanpa harus terus tersandung seperti ini.

 _'mengapa kau kaget? Dari dulu kan kita sering tidur bersama?'_

Mark tiba-tiba terbayang perkataan youngjae, sambil berjalan mark berusaha mengingat kapan dirinya tidur bersama dengan ketiga pria aneh itu.

Dan jawabannya nihil, mark sama sekali tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun kecuali bersama ibunya

 _'jadi kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kalian sudah berciuman?'_

"aku dan jackson berciuman katanya? Aish omong kosong apalagi ini" mark menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

Lagi dan lagi otak mark dipaksa berfikir keras untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Oh, bagaimana mungkin bambam mengatakan mark dan jackson berciuman sedangkan yang mark ingat ciuman pertamanya telah –tanpa sengaja- ia berikan kepada jinyoung.

Dan saat teringat kembali insiden memalukan kemarin, Mark menghela nafasnya berat.

"well, entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku di sekolah nanti"

Obsidian mark kemudian terarah pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dengan jarum jam menunjuk angka 8 tepat.

"astaga aku benar-benar terlambat!" mark berusaha berlari sekencang yang kakinya bisa , sangking kencangnya bahkan sekarang mark dapat merasakan kakinya yang tiba-tiba sedikit kaku.

'masa bodohlah, daripada aku membersihkan aula sekolah ' batin mark.

Mark tidak menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tengah berada di sebuah taman sekolah lain, bahkan ia melewati segerombolan pria manis yang tengah menatap mark intens. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan berkali kali melihat wajah mark, lalu melihat layar ponsel mereka

Melihat wajah mark

Kemudian menatap ponsel, seperti sedang membandingkan sesuatu. Dan barulah mark sadar bahwa mereka sedang menatapinya setelah salah satu dari pria itu bersuara

"bukankah itu pria gurita yang mencium bibir uri jinyoung"

Perasaan mark berkata ini bukan pertanda yang baik

"kurasa begitu"

"seragamnya juga sama dengan yang ada di artikel, tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia"

"mumpung dia di sini, kita apakan dia?"

"aku ingin menarik bibir yang merebut first kiss jinyoung hyung!"

Benar saja, mark merasakan mereka berjalan mendekati mark. tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi mark memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari menghindari gerombolan fans gila itu.

"YAAAAK GURITA! MAU KEMANA KAU!" teriakan sadis para fans itu mau tak mau membuat mark melajukan larinya lebih cepat dua kali lipat, kaki kecil mark kadang hampir tersandung jika keseimbangan tubuhnya sedang tidak baik.

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara mark dengan fans jinyoung terus belanjut sampai ke jalan raya, mark melihat traffic light yang menunjukkan waktu bagi pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang tersisa 4 detik lagi.

Mark ragu untuk menyebrang karena waktu itu mungkin tak akan cukup untuk mark walaupun ia berlari, tapi ketika mark melihat fans jinyoung semakin mendekat ke arahnya mark tak punya pilihan lain selain nekat.

'setidaknya aku selamat jika sudah di seberang jalan' batin mark, memprovokasi separuh batinnya yang sempat ragu.

Namun sangat disayangkan, ketika mark sudah setengah jalan kaki kiri mark tersandung dengan kaki kanan nya sendiri. Dan mark terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Fans jinyoung yang telah sampai di pinggir jalan terpaku melihat mark yang terjatuh di tengah jalan.

'tulang kaki mu lebih lemah dari orang lain, mark. kau akan sering terjatuh. Jangan terlalu sering berlari, karena jika kau terus terjatuh kau bisa memperparah keadaan kakimu.' Vonis dokter berkelibat di dalam fikirannya. Mark menatap traffic light.

Traffic light itu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang kendaraan bisa berjalan dan pejalan kaki dilarang untuk menyebrang.

'mungkinkah, aku akan mati hari ini' mark menatap jalanan yang kini sudah penuh dengan kendaraan

Mark masih tak mampu untuk berdiri karena kakinya yang sudah sangat kaku, mobil mobil yang berlalu lalang terus melaju tanpa perduli dengan keadaan mark. mereka terus berjalan menghindari mark tanpa berniat menolong pemuda malang yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri.

Dan saat itu juga, dari arah samping sebuah motor besar melaju kencang berbelok ke arah jalan dimana mark terjatuh. motor itu bahkan terus berjalan tanpa ada tanda-tanda sang pengemudi menarik rem nya.

Sampai motor itu sangat dekat dengan mark

Bahkan hanya berjarak 10 langkah saja

Mark masih terduduk, seluruh tubuhnya ikut membeku melihat motor itu semakin dekat dan seakan siap menerjang tubuhnya hingga terpental ber mil-mil. Spontan mark menutup matanya.

"Jackson Bambam Youngjae! Tolong aku!" ujar mark tanpa sadar karena sekarang yang ada difikirannya adalah bagaimana rasa sakit terpental di aspal yang keras itu

Tanpa mark sadari Jackson, bambam, dan youngjae telah berada di dekatnya. Jackson berdiri di depan mark menghadang motor besar itu menyentuh tubuh mark. sedangkan youngjae meniup kendaraan roda dua itu hingga mundur beberapa meter, diikuti bambam yang menahannya dari belakang.

Youngjae mendekati pengendara motor besar itu dan menarik kunci nya begitu saja, hingga mesinnya berhenti. Dan otomatis motor itu juga berhenti bergerak.

"apa kau gila? Di mana matamu sampai kau tak bisa melihat ada seseorang disana? Kenapa kau tidak berhenti hah" cecar youngjae pada pengemudi motor yang ternyata seorang wanita bertubuh gempal. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah mark yang masih terduduk dengan mata terpejam

Mark sendiri belum merasakan ban motor itu menerjang tubuhnya dan tubuhnya juga belum terpental seperti drama yang pernah ia tonton. Tapi ia mendengar suara youngjae dengan nada tingginya yang luar biasa. Penasaran, mark kemudia membuka matanya perlahan.

Tubuh belakang jackson lah yang menyambutnya.

"jack... jackson?" cicit mark. mark mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah jackson dengan jelas, dan setelah dilihatnya jackson dengan raut cemas sedang menatap ke arahnya, mark yakin bahwa itu benar-benar jackson.

"are you okay mark? apa ada yang terluka atau kau merasakan sakit? Dimana? Perlukah kita ke rumah sakit?"

mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika jackson menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. "tidak ada. Hanya saja kakiku sulit untuk digerakkan"

tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, jackson segera memindahkan tas nya ke depan dada bidangnya dan mengangkat tubuh mark ke atas punggungnya.

"youngjae, bambam! Aku serahkan pengemudi itu pada kalian. Aku akan membawa mark ke sekolah" ujar jackson yang dijawab bambam menggunakan tangannya, membentuk simbol 'ok' dengan jari jarinya.

Sedangkan youngjae masih menatap tajam perempuan tambun si pengemudi motor. Perempuan itu menunduk takut tak berani melihat wajah youngjae.

"mianhae. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Rem motorku ini sudah rusak. Makanya ak-"

"kalau sudah tau rusak harusnya diperbaiki bukannya kau pakai untuk berkendara di jalan ray dengan kecepatan penuh!" youngjae masih tak bisa menahan emosinya. Bambam yang sudah tau perangai youngjae kemudian menarik pria manis itu pergi.

"sudahlah hyung, mark juga tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi saja" bujuk bambam. Tangan bambam merangkul pundak youngjae dan menariknya pergi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang duduk di sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi itu menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan tertarik.

Ah salah

Pria itu menatap youngjae yang masih menggerutu.

"emosional, lembut, manis, dan... menarik"

.

.

.

.

##

"turunkan aku"

"tapi mark, kita bahkan belum menaiki tangga"

"apa kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang turunkan aku!"

Jackson menghela nafas lelah ketika ia terpaksa menurunkan tubuh mark dari punggungnya. Dari awal mereka memasuki wilayah sekolah mark memang memaksa jackson untuk menurunkannya. Mungkin ada 20 kali mark mengucapkan kalimat 'turunkan aku' dalam 7 menit terakhir.

Youngjae dan bambam sendiri sudah berhasil menyusul jackson, kini mereka bertiga berdiri sambil memperhatikan mark yang tertatih menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu.

"hah.. kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa ketika kau sampai di atas pelajaran sudah berakhir"

Mark menatap tajam ke arah jackson yang ada di belakangnya. Jika saja tangan mark tak sedang memegang pegangan tangga agar dirinya tidak terjatuh sudah pasti jackson merasakan bogem mentah dari tangan kurus mark.

"apa pedulimu hah. Ini semua kan karena kalian" ujar mark. kembali berusaha menaiki tangga.

Ketiga ksatria itu hanya terdiam, mengikuti mark dari belakang. Berjaga-jaga jika mark terjatuh setidaknya tubuh mark tidak akan terguling ke bawah.

Sebuah confetti tiba-tiba berhamburan di wajah mark, dan dihadapan mark ternyata jaehyung dan teman temannya sudah berdiri. Tersenyum sinis pada mark.

"chukkae! Kau sekarang benar-benar menjadi bintang nasional, mark tuan" ucap jaehyung

"h-huh?"

"iya, kau bahkan sudah sangat terkenal di sekolah ini karena kau berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama park jinyoung. Dan sekarang kau datang ke sekolah dikawal oleh pria-pria ini" jaehyung menunjuk tiga ksatria yang ada di belakang mark dengan dagunya.

"kau sudah terlihat seperti penggoda, mark tuan"

"KAU!" mark sudah memajukan tangannya berusaha melayangkan sebuah tinjuan.

Tapi jackson menggenggam tangan mark, menurunkan tangan kurus itu. Jackson mengambil beberapa kertas confetti yang menempel di rambut pemuda itu dan berdiri di depan mark. kini jackson lah yang berhadapan dengan jaehyun.

"kau juga telah menjadi bintang nasional, chukkae" jackson menurunkan nadanya beberapa oktav hingga yang terdengar ada suara yang sangat dingin.

Park jaehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. "untuk?"

"untuk menjadi no 1 sebagai manusia yang tak memiliki harga diri sama sekali" jackson meletakkan kertas confetti itu ke atas kepala jaehyung, tak lupa diiringi seringaian khas miliknya.

Youngjae dan bambam bersorak di belakang mark saat mendengar perkataan jackson

Jaehyung mendadak naik pitam dengan perlakuan jackson terhadapnya. "YAK KAU!"

"sudahlah jaehyung, ayo kita pergi" kata salah seorang dari teman jaehyung dan menariknya pergi. Jaehyung menurut walaupun dalam benaknya ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah jackson

Youngjae dan bambam kemudian memberi highfive pada jackson, namun ketika bambam mengajak mark untuk ikut highfive, mark menepis tangan bambam kasar. "kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? kau pikir ini menyenangkan? Apakah kau merasa senang ketika semua orang mengerjaiku?"

"apa? kami hanya menolongmu"

"menolong? Menolongku bagaimana? Mendorongku ke segala penjuru, apa itu caramu menolongku?" omel mark pada bambam.

Mark sudah bersiap akan pergi dari sana, tapi ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatapi ketiga ksatria itu satu persatu.

"aku tidak tau siapa kalian, darimana kalian, mengapa kalian membantuku atau apapun itu. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi jika kalian memang benar-benar berniat untuk menolongku, tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian. Itulah cara kalian menolongku" mark kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

Bambam memilih duduk di anak tangga, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "oh my god.."

"mark pasti sangat marah pada kita, lalu bagaimana ini? Apa kita bisa pulang ke rumah jika keadaan tetap seperti ini?" lanjut bambam.

Jackson masih menatap ke atas, ke arah mark yang masih berusaha menaiki tangga dengan mengandalkan pegangan pada tangga itu. "kita harus mencari cara untuk itu"

Youngjae juga terlihat bingung. "tapi kenapa dia sangat marah? Apa kita melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanyanya heran. Bambam dan jackson menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

##

Jaehyung masih sakit hati dengan perkataan jackson padanya. Kini jaehyung meradang menatap cermin toilet yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa benci jaehyung pada mark sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"apa bagusnya mark tuan? Kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya!"

Dan memori jaehyung menyeretnya ke beberapa adegan di masa lalu.

 _-flasback-_

 _Jaehyung dan mark ternyata sudah berteman dari kecil. Mereka bersekolah di tk yang sama bahkan mereka juga satu kelas._

 _"jadi, yang akan berperan sebagai pangeran adalah mark tuan. Dan jaehyung, kamu menjadi pengawalnya ya" sang guru kemudian menempelkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan peran yang harus dilakoni pada nametag mereka._

 _Mark menatap nametag nya senang karena ia berperan menjadi pangerannya, sedangkan jaehyung yang duduk di sebelah mark menatap iri pada mark. jaehyung menggenggam erat kertas peran yang ada di nametag nya._

 _Jaehyung kemudian melepaskan kertas itu dan merobeknya tanpa ampun._

 _Saat SMP pun mereka berdua ternyata masih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Jaehyung dan mark masih berhubungan cukup dekat hingga semua siswa mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua sebagai sahabat_

 _Jaehyung yang sedang duduk di kelasnya tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seorang pria. Pria itu berdiri di hadapan jaehyung dengan sebuket bunga mawar di genggamannya._

 _"jaehyung-ah" sapa pemuda itu lembut_

 _Jaehyung gugup bukan main, karena pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah senior yang ia sukai sedari dulu, nickhun._

 _Nickhun menyerahkan bucket bunga itu pada jaehyung. Jaehyung tentu menerima pemberian senior kesukannya itu dengan senang hati. Bahkan jaehyung sudah mencium aroma wangi khas mawar yang menguar saat hidungnya berdekatan dengan bucket itu._

 _"jaehyung-ah..."_

 _"ne, sunbaenim?" tanya jaehyung tak sabar mendengar kalimat yang akan nickhun katakan selanjutnya._

 _Jaehyung masih tersenyum memandangi nickhun_

 _"bisakah kau memberikan bunga itu pada mark? ku dengar kalian bersahabat. Aku terlalu malu untuk menyerahkannya secara langsung" dan setelah mengatakan itu nickhun bergegas pergi keluar kelas_

 _Meninggalkan jaehyung sendirian_

 _Senyuman jaehyung pun seketika menghilang_

 _Dengan penuh emosi, jaehyung melempar bucket bunga itu ke lantai. Tak lupa ia injak-injak dengan kakinya hingga bunga mawar yang ada di dalamnya hancur._

 _Dan kisah berlanjut hingga mereka berdua bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Jaehyung menatap sengit pada kertas yang menempel di papan pengumuman itu._

 _"wah mark masih berada di peringkat 1" ujar salah seorang murid yang ikut melihat kertas itu._

 _Rupanya itu kertas pengumuman hasil ujian. Dan nama mark tuan tercatat di posisi nomor 1 sebagai juara umum tahun ini. Jaehyung terlihat sangat marah._

 _"wah, bukankah katanya dia sedang sakit dan opname di rumah sakit? Harusnya ia tak bisa mengerjakan ujian itu dengan benar" ucap murid lainnya._

 _"tapi nyatanya ia bisa, hebat. Aku kagum pada mark, dia sangat pintar" puji yang lain._

 _Jaehyung muak mendengar pujian dari murid-murid lain untuk mark. emosi jaehyung semakin tinggi ketika ia teringat ketika ibunya mengomelinya._

 _'Park Jaehyung! Apakah ibu tidak cukup baik untukmuu? Sampai berapa lama kau akan menjadi bayangan mark tuan?"_

 _Dan ketika murid lain pergi dari sana, jaehyung merobek kertas pengumuman peringkat di papan ujian dengan kesal._

 _-flasback end-_

.

.

.

.

##

Mark berjalan sendiri di jalanan sepi yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Kali ini tanpa pengawalan dari ketiga ksatria itu, dan itu sangat bagus untuk mark. karena ia mungkin tak akan mendapat masalah lagi ketika jauh dari mereka.

Langkah kaki mark terangkat ringan menelusuri jalanan, kaki nya sudah tak kaku seperti tadi pagi dan mark sangat senang. Setidaknya kali ini kaki nya bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"hei kau gurita. Kukira tubuhmu sudah hancur karena tertabrak motor tadi"

Mark menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan alangkah terkejutnya mark ketika ia lihat fans jinyoung yang tadi pagi mengejarnya itu sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

Kaki mark mulai berancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri.

'rumahku berada di dekat sini, kurasa kalau aku berlari sampai ke rumah tak akan ada masalah'

Dan saat mark membalikkan badannya, ternyata teman dari fans jinyoung –atau mungkin fans jinyoung juga- telah berdiri disana. Dan semuanya laki-laki! Mark benar-benar dikepung.

"mau kemana kau hah? Kau tak bisa lari lagi sekarang. Kau fikir kami akan membiarkanmu bebas begitu saja setelah mencium uri jinyoung seenakmu?" pria manis yang sepertinya ketua dari mereka semua maju lebih dulu mendekati mark.

Tapi sebelum tangan itu menyentuh tubuh mark, youngjae telah lebih dulu menepis tangan pria itu.

"hey! Siapa kau?" tanya si ketua fans itu pada youngjae dengan nada menantang

"yang pasti aku lebih waras dari kalian"

Youngjae berdiri disamping mark. ya, hanya youngjae. Tidak ada jackson maupun bambam. Hanya youngjae sendiri. Mark menatap bingung pada youngjae. Ditatapi seperti itu, youngjae malah tersenyum pada mark.

"jackson dan bambam sedang ada urusan. Kau, pergilah. Lari sekencang mungkin dan kunci pintu rumah mu. Mengerti?" ujar youngjae. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya.

"no. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku yang akan mengurus mereka"

"tapi youngjae, mereka –"

"pergi sekarang!" perintah telak youngjae pada mark yang mau tak mau mark patuhi. Mark berlari sekencang mungkin dari sana. Saat salah satu dari fans itu berusaha menangkap mark, youngjae menahannya dan memberikan sedikit pukulan ringan pada hidung pria itu.

"kau urusannya denganku, bukan dengannya" ujar youngjae dingin.

"brengsek! Berani sekali kau rupanya."

Jumlah mereka 6, dan youngjae sendirian. Tapi itu tak membuat youngjae gentar.

Dua orang dari mereka maju dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah youngjae. Youngjae dengan gesit menghindar, saat tangan mereka mulai dekat dengan tubuhnya, youngjae mencengkeram kedua lengan itu dan memutarkannya 360 derajat. Lalu kaki youngjae terangkat ke arah punggung lawannya dan–

BUAGH

–kedua orang itu sudah tersungkur.

Melihat teman mereka yang sudah tumbang mereka berempat tak segan-segan maju bersama. Menyerang youngjae dari segala arah.

Awalnya youngjae berhasil menghadiahkan pipi mereka sebuah pukulan hangatnya. Tapi ketika ia akan menerjang sang ketua fans itu, kaki youngjae berhasil ditangkapnya. Dan ketiga rekannya memegang lengan youngjae, mengunci gerakan youngjae.

Tentu saja youngjae kalah, mereka berenam dan youngjae sendirian

Mereka mulai memukuli wajah dan perut youngjae hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengerang kesakitan. Dan bahkan darah sedikit mengalir dari lubang hidung youngjae

Awalnya youngjae teringat perintah sesepuh mereka untuk tak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan manusia kecuali ketika keadaan sangat genting dan menyangkut tentang tuan mereka.

Dirasanya keadaan sudah cukup genting karena youngjae mulai sedikit kehilangan kesadaran, youngjae memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan supranatural nya. bibirnya sudah siap meniup keempat pria barbar itu agar terpental jauh darinya.

Tapi belum sempat youngjae meniup, tiba-tiba keempat orang yang sedari tadi menghajarnya terpental jauh dan tersungkur di hadapannya.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. pria itu bahkan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah seiring dengan tinjuannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, keempat orang itu tak terpekur lemah. Tak sanggup lagi bergerak walaupun mereka berniat lari dari sana.

Youngjae yang memang sudah kehabisan tenaga jatuh begitu saja, terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya pria itu yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"ugh?" youngjae menatap pria di hadapannya. Wajah nya tak asing lagi dan youngjae merasa pernah melihat pria ini. Tapi siapa?

"aku Jaebum, Im Jaebum" ujar jaebum seakan tau apa yang ada di fikiran youngjae.

"dan jika kau mengikuti perkembangan dunia hiburan, kau pasti tau bahwa aku anggota GOT"

BINGO!

Youngjae memang tak asing lagi dengan wajah jaebum, karena setiap hari mark selalu memperlihatkan poster GOT padanya sebelum mark pergi tidur

Tentu saja ketika youngjae masih berwujud boneka

"hei, kau melamun?" tanya jaebum. Tangannya bergerak di depan wajah youngjae. Berniat mengalihkan fokus youngjae.

"ah, tidak tidak. Gomawo, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah sekarat" ujar youngjae tulus disertai senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki.

Senyuman yang tanpa youngjae sadari berhasil membuat jantung seorang im jaebum marathon berdetak 3 kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

Ah~ tampaknya jaebum harus latihan memperkuat jantungnya setiap kali ia melihat youngjae tersenyum

Jaebum ikut tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya kepada youngjae. "luka mu cukup parah. Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Dan youngjae pun menerima uluran tangan jaebum

"tapi mereka?" tangan youngjae menunjuk pada keenam pemuda yang masih tergeletak begitu saja sambil memegang luka mereka.

"tenang saja, mereka akan kuurus. Bukankah kau ingin mereka meminta maaf pada mark?"

Mau tak mau youngjae kembali mengulas senyum manisnya, kali ini lebih lebar hingga matanya ikut menyipit.

Dan tentu saja, jantung jaebum kembali berdetak hingga jaebum rasa alat pemompa darah itu akan keluar dari dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

## to be continued

Alohaaaaaaaaa ehehe aku kembali dengan chapter dua. Buat yang minta 2jae ini udah aku mulai ya, bahkan 2jae lebih dulu startnya ketimbang markson kkk.

Ohiya mau minta saran, selain markson sama 2jae enaknya siapa lagi ya dipasangin? Yugbam? Atau jinyoung sama siapa? Soalnya kasian juga kalo jinyoung alone.

Makaasihh banget yang udah review di ch sebelumnya~

See you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Mark ternyata tak langsung pulang seperti apa yang diperintahkan youngjae padanya dan memilih kembali ke sekolah. Mark terduduk di taman sekolah, nafas nya memburu lelah bahkan keringat sudah mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"kemana sih perginya jackson dan bambam, giliran dicari malah tak ada" gerutu mark berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah hampir setengah jam mark berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, namun ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung jackson maupun bambam

Mark memutuskan mencari bantuan untuk youngjae karena mark tau youngjae tak mungkin menang melawan sasaeng fans yang sangat gila itu. Niatnya meminta bantuan jackson dan bambam tapi kedua ksatria itu malah menghilang begitu saja.

Mark menepuk dahinya keras ketika baru teringat bahwa ia belum memeriksa ke rumahnya. "bodoh, siapa tau mereka sudah pulang dan sekarang tengah bersantai di kasurku" gumam mark sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

Setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat, mark beranjak dari dari taman itu.

'ya tuhan, semoga youngjae baik-baik saja sekarang' doa mark dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 [ KENAPA KAU DATANG KERUMAHKU?]**

 **.**

 **.**

##

Gelap. Sepi. Seperti tak ada penghuninya.

Itulah yang mark lihat. Sepertinya prediksi mark salah saat ia mengira para ksatria itu telah sampai dirumahnya. Mark dengan perlahan membuka gerbong pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Eh?

Mark yakin sebelum berangkat ke sekolah ia telah mengunci pintu rumahnya itu, ya walaupun hanya sebuah gerbong tapi mark masih menyimpan uang dan barang berharga perninggalan sang ibu di lemarinya. Mark masuk ke dalam rumah nya dengan waspada.

Dan ternyata keadaan rumah mark sudah sangat kacau

Buku-buku yang sebelumnya duduk manis di meja belajar itu bertebaran begitu saja di lantai, peralatan dapur mark yang tak kalah berantakannya, bahkan cermin yang ada di pintu lemari mark sudah penuh coretan dengan cat tembok.

'dasar gurita tak punya gaya'

'perebut kesucian bibir jinyoung!'

'anak jalanan!'

'si pemuda sungai han yang tidur di gerbong bekas'

'pengemis'

Dan masih banyak lagi hinaan yang tertulis disana, memenuhi hampir seluruh ruang cermin itu.

Mark menatap seisi rumahnya tak percaya, bahkan dengan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap itupun kekacauan ini masih bisa terlihat. Mata mark hampir berkaca-kaca, meratapi kesialan beruntun yang ia alami hari ini.

Sekelibat bayangan tiba-tiba melintas di belakang tubuh mark, dan mark dapat melihatnya di pantulan cermin itu. Dengan waspada, mark memasang kuda-kuda dan tinjunya.

bayangan itu semakin mendekat pada pintu rumahnya

"YAAA KAU SIAPA HAH! PERGI KAU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! PERGI PERGI PERGIIIIII!" mark berteriak heboh dengan kedua tangannya meninju udara secara serampangan. Gerakan mark sangat aneh untuk dikatakan sebagai usaha pembelaan diri.

Ctak.

Lampu gerbong itu menyala dan mark bisa melihat tangan jackson menempel di saklar itu, ternyata bayangan itu milik jackson. Mark masih terpaku dengan posisi tubuhnya yang aneh.

"bela diri macam apa itu?" tanya jackson, matanya menatap ke seluruh tubuh mark dan ia menghela nafas lega karena mark baik-baik saja

Mark salah tingkah, wajah hingga telinganya kini sudah nyaris memerah sempurna. Mark merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan agar ia tak terlihat sedang menahan malu. "oh, kalian lagi"

"apa? Apalagi sekarang?" setengah mati mark menahan gugupnya

Jackson memberi kode dengan tangannya agar mark keluar. "keluarlah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" dan jackson keluar mendahului mark

Mark menurut saja. Ketika ia sudah berada diluar, ternyata di hadapannya ke enam sasaeng fans yang hari ini mengerjainya sedang berlutut dengan keadaan yang sangat parah. Seragam yang sangat berantakan disertai memar yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"ka-kalian" mark kehabisan kata, matanya menatap ke arah jackson dan bambam seperti meminta penjelasan.

"mereka mau meminta maaf padamu" ujar jackson singkat, menunjuk ke arah para fans gila yang sedang menundukkan wajah mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka yang mark ketahui adalah ketuanya menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap mark dengan mata berkaca kaca. "untuk perbuatan kami padamu hari ini, mianhae" sesal si ketua itu.

"kami berjanji tak akan mengulangi nya lagi" tambah salah satu dari mereka. Kini mereka semua menatap mark dengan tatapan memohon.

"hah~" mark menghela nafasnya menatap keenam pria yang berlutut dihadapannya. "kalian aku maafkan.." Jackson tersenyum mendengar jawaban mark.

'anak ini masih saja memiliki hati yang lembut, persis ibu nya' batin jackson. Tatapannya menatap kagum mark

"yah, aku mengerti alasan kalian melakukan ini semua. Aku juga menyukai jinyoung, sama seperti kalian. Kejadian kemarin itu benar benar hanya kecelakaan karena seseorang mendorong tubuhku dengan sangat keras..." mark menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah bambam. Sedangkan bambam pura-pura tidak tau, bersiul santai dan memandang ke arah manapun asal tak menatap mark, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

Mark mendengus, dan ia kembali fokus pada keenam pria itu. "tapi apa kalian fikir jinyoung akan menyukainya? Jika dia tau sikap kalian yang seperti ini, dia pasti tidak akan menerimanya" mark memegang lengan ketua fans itu dan membantunya berdiri

"kalian bisa pulang sekarang, jangan ulangi lagi ya! Aku janji kejadian hari ini tak akan ada yang tau selain kita" mark memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Keenam fans itu pun menghela nafas lega.

"go... gomawo" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka semua berlari kencang meninggalkan rumah mark. mungkin mereka masih takut dengan ksatria yang berdiri di belakang mark.

Siapa yang tidak takut jika jackson memandangi mereka dengan sangat tajam? Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang keenam pemuda tadi sudah terkapar tak bernyawa

Saat mark memutar tubuhnya menghadap ksatria itu, mark menyadari bahwa youngjae tak ada di antara mereka. "loh? Mana youngjae?"

Jackson menunjuk ke arah ranjang di luar gerbong mark dengan kepalanya agar mark melihat ke sana. dan betapa kagetnya mark menemukan youngjae yang terbaring dengan plester di wajah dan tangannya.

"ASTAGA YOUNGJAE!" mark menghampiri ranjang yang youngjae gunakan untuk berbaring, diikuti jackson dan bambam. Mereka duduk mengelilingi youngjae. "ya! Kau terluka parah youngjae, apa kita harus kerumah sakit?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "tak perlu, aku hanya butuh tidur. Lagipula luka-luka ku sudah diobati" tangan youngjae menunjuk ke arah plaster-plaster yang tertempel di wajah nya.

"youngjae menangkap mereka sendirian, ketika aku dan bambam berada di ujung jalan mereka semua sudah terduduk di samping youngjae. Youngjae mungkin tidak bisa membawa mereka sendirian jadi aku dan bambam membantunya" ujar jackson panjang lebar yang dibuahi pukulan di perutnya oleh mark

"kenapa kau malah memukulku!"

"tentu saja kau pantas dipukul! Kalian berdua kemana saja hah! Aku mencari kalian di seluruh penjuru sekolah agar kalian bisa membantu youngjae. Kalau kalian membantunya kan youngjae tak akan terluka separah ini" amuk mark. tangannya masih memukuli jackson

"ya! Aw! Sakit mark! kami tadi sedang ada urusan mendadak. Aku juga tak tau kalau youngjae dalam masalah tadi. S-Stop mark!" Jackson menahan pukulan-pukulan mark dengan tangannya. Mark akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti memukul jackson.

"ya sudahlah, kalian pulang sana, kasian youngjae dia butuh istirahat" ujar mark, tangannya mengibas-ngibas ke arah mereka bertiga supaya cepat pergi dari sana

"baiklah!" kemudian ketiga ksatria itu beranjak dari kasur menuju ke dalam gerbong mark. mark yang melihat mereka hendak masuk kerumah nya pun berlari menghadang pintu.

"YA! Aku menyuruh kalian pulang, bukan ke rumah masuk ke rumahku!" mark mengambil sapu yang ada di dekatnya dan mengacungkan sapu itu ke arah para ksatria. "tentu saja kami masuk ke dalam, ini kerumah kami" youngjae menunjuk ke dalam gerbong mark

Mark terkejut. Matanya membulat lebar. "mwoya? Rumah kalian?"

"ya benar, rumah kami" sahut jackson dan mereka bertiga mencoba masuk kedalam rumah. Mark masih merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menghalau mereka. Saat mereka bertiga melewati mark, dengan sekuat tenaga, mark mendorong mereka berempat agar menjauh

"bagaimana bisa rumah ini menjadi rumah kalian? Ini rumahku!" seru mark tak terima, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram isi pintu. "baiklah! Ini rumah kita semua" ucap bambam menengahi

Mereka bertiga kembali mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi mark memukul mereka dengan sapu yang ia pegang. "bukankah bahaya jika kau tinggal sendirian? Kami hanya membantumu" ujar youngjae.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "tidak perlu! Aku tidak butuh pertolongan yang berlebihan seperti itu. Pergi cepat pergi!"

Seolah tak kehabisan akal, jackson merangkul bahu youngjae agar mendekat kearahnya. Youngjae yang memang sudah sangat lemas hanya menurut ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh jackson

"mark, apa kau tidak kasihan pada youngjae? Dia sudah sangat lemah sekarang dan kami tidak tau mau pulang kemana lagi selain kesini. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja..." pinta jackson dengan nada setengah memohon.

Mark yang pada dasarnya memiliki hati begitu lembut hanya menghela nafasnya. "lagipula rumahku terlalu sempit untuk kalian bertiga..."

"tidak masalah! Kami bisa tidur disini" bambam menuju ranjang yang ada di luar rumah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang itu. "kalau difikir-fikir, tempat ini tak terlalu buruk"

Jackson dan youngjae menyusul bambam dan ikut berbaring di ranjang itu. "kau tidak usah memperdulikan kami, dan tempat tidur ini bukan lagi area milikmu mark hyung" ujar youngjae sekenanya.

Mendengar itu, mark tercengang menahan kekesalannya. Mark tidak menyangka mendengar kata-kata itu setelah ia berbaik hati memperbolehkan mereka tidur di ranjang kesayangannya.

"Baiklah! Lagi pula ini sudah larut kalian bisa tidur disitu. Ingat, hanya disitu! Jangan berusaha masuk ke dalam rumahku, mengerti?" teriak mark pada mereka bertiga.

"OKE!" seru mereka bertiga dengan senang hati

Mark tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah

.

.

.

.

.

##

Di dalam rumah, mark sedang merapikan segala kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para fans barbar itu, buku buku yang tadinya berserakan pun kini telah tersusun rapi di atas meja seperti sedia kala. Peralatan dapur pun sudah mark masukkan ke dalam lemari kecil yang ada di dinding gerbongnya. Kini mark tinggal membersihkan coretan yang ada di cermin lemarinya.

padahal mark sudah menggosoknya dengan kencang, Tapi tulisan itu tak kunjung hilang, bahkan pudar pun tidak.

"kenapa hari ini terasa sangat lama" keluh mark kesal kemudian membanting kain lap nya begitu saja. Akhirnya mark memilih duduk dan membuka sebuah handycam peninggalan ibunya.

Di dalam handycam itu, sebuah video rekaman terputar menampakkan mark kecil yang sedang berdiri sambil bernyanyi, di dalam video itu juga terdapat ibunya.

 _-flashback-_

 _Mark kecil berdiri di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan rumput yang asri sambil bernyanyi sedangkan sang ibu merekam dirinya_

 _"twinkle, twinkle, little star~_

 _How i wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high~_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star!_

 _How i wonder what you are~_

 _When the..."_

 _Nyanyian mark berhenti begitu saja dan menatap ke arah ibunya yang masih merekam dirinya. "mom, aku lupa liriknya" adu mark._

 _Ibu mark tertawa mendengar aduan anaknya, diletakkannnya handycam itu ke atas tanah dan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya. Wanita paruh baya itu berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan tubuh mark._

 _"jadi... uri mark lupa liriknya eoh? Mau bernyanyi bersama mommy?" tanya sang ibu memegang wajah mark menggunakan keduua tangannya dengan sayang._

 _Mark mengangguk menyetujui tawaran ibunya_

 _Kemudian mereka berdua kembali bernyanyi._

 _-flashback end-_

Handycam itu terus berputar memainkan video kenangan mark bersama ibunya, sedangkan mark ternyata telah terlelap tidur terduduk dengan kepala bersandar di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Hari telah berganti pagi dan rumah mark yang biasanya sepi menjadi ramai ketika ketiga ksatria putih itu berada di dalamnya.

Jackson dan bambam sibuk membuka satu persatu lemari kecil di pantry mark, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak atau dimakan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Sedangkan youngjae duduk di bangku pantry, fokus menggiling kopi dengan alat penggiling milik mark

"apa dia tak punya bahan makanan sedikitpun? Bagaimana mungkin ramen pun bahkan tidak ada di sini" gerutu bambam.

Entah karena suara gilingan kopi youngjae ataupun gerutuan bambam, mark terbangun karena suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Mark kaget bukan main karena jackson dan yang lain masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KENAPA KALIAN DISINI?" teriak mark histeris.

"sudahlah itu sudah tak penting sekarang" ujar Jackson memegangi perutnya karena kelaparan

"lalu apa yang penting?"

Jackson menunjuk ke arah lemari mark yang terbuka satu persatu. "mengapa di rumahmu ini tidak ada yang bisa dimakan?" tanya jackson sakratis, mark hanya bisa diam memajukan bibirnya.

Mark lalu berdiri mengambil dompetnya yang berada di atas meja. "baiklah, karena kalian sudah menolongku kemarin jadi aku akan mentraktir kalian" dan ketika mark membuka dompetnya, ternyata isinya kosong.

"sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk sekarang... ehehehe" ucap mark diakhiri dengan tawanya yang sumbang

Jackson, bambam dan youngjae saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mereka menganggukkan kepala seolah-seolah baru saja mereka telah menyepakati sesuatu melalui telepati. Jackson lalu menarik tangan mark.

"mau kemana?" tanya mark saat dirinya terpaksa berjalan mengikuti langkah jackson yang menggenggam tangannya erat. "mencari uang untuk makan, tentu saja"

Mereka berempat keluar dari rumah mark dengan riang, youngjae dan bambam bahkan bermain kejar-kejaran agar dapat sampai di halte terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan mark dan jackson berjalan santai dibelakangnya

Dengan pegangan tangan mereka yang belum terlepas

Mark sedikit merasa canggung karena jackson menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, hangat. Entah apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya sehingga ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tangan jackson. Mark meraba dadanya yang berdesir, dan mungkin pipinya sudah sangat merona

Hal serupa juga di alami jackson, bahkan lebih parah dari mark karena jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Tak pernah jackson bayangkan bahwa menggenggam tangan mark sebegitu menyenangkannya, seperti saat ini. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup, keringat mengucur dari dahi dan tangan jackson

"jack... are you okay?" tanya mark khawatir saat melihat wajah jackson yang penuh dengan peluh keringat, padahal ini belum memasuki musim panas dan mereka sama sekali tak berlari.

"a-ah, im okay. omg mark tuan bisakah kau percepat jalanmu, kau seperti keong saja" jackson merutuki kebodohan mulutnya yang baru saja meledek mark. mungkin jackson sangat gugup sampai ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri

"apa kau baru saja mengataiku?"

"ya. Kau seperti keong. Lelet" bukannya berhenti, jackson malah semakin gencar mengerjai mark. entahlah, jackson suka melihat ekspresi mark ketika marah

Sejujurnya sih, jackson suka semua ekspresi yang ada di wajah mark, mau dia marah kesal sampai merona pun jackson suka

Termasuk sekarang, saat emosi mark tiba-tiba mencuat, wajahnya memerah bukan lagi karena merona tetapi karena mark menahan amarahnya. "diam kau pendek!"

Mwo? Mata jackson yang sama sekali tidak sipit membulat sempurna

Baru kali ini ada yang mengungkit tinggi badan jackson. Well, tubuh jackson memang ehm yah pendek, bahkan agar ia bisa menutupi kelemahannya itu jackson selalu menggunakan sepatu yang ada insole nya kemana-mana. youngjae dan bambam yang notabene nya lebih lama mengenal jackson saja tak pernah mengatainya pendek

Lah kali ini mark malah seenak jidatnya berkata seperti itu?

Tentu saja jackson tak terima. Walaupun jackson menyukai mark ia tetap saja tak rela.

E-EH? Apa barusan jackson mengakui bahwa ia menyukai mark?

Jackson lalu menarik kerah belakang baju mark hingga tubuh mark sedikit terangkat. "apa katamu tadi? aku pendek"

Bukannya takut, mark malah semakin menantang jackson. "ya. Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?"

Jackson tak menjawab, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik baju belakang mark dan berjalan cepat menyusul bambam dan youngjae. Tarikan jackson di baju mark itu membuat tubuh mark berputar 180 derajat dan tertarik ke belakang.

"hey hey jackson kau mau membunuhku hah? Ini mencekikku! Lepaskan aku!" mark melancarkan aksi pemberontakannya, tangan jackson ia cubiti sekuat mungkin agar dirinya terlepas dari tarikan kejam jackson.

Tapi, namanya juga jackson. Cubitan mark hanya terasa seperti gigitan semut untuknya. Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya jackson justru berjalan semakin kencang menarik mark

"jackson i'm serious! Jika kau terus menarikku seperti ini aku mungkin akan terja––

BUAGH

––ugh."

Cengkraman jackson terlepas ketika tubuh mark sukses terlentang begitu saja setelah kakinya tersandung. Mark mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur trotoar tempat mereka bejalan. "ugh sakit sekali"

"gwaenchana?" tanya jackson. Mark menatap jackson sengit. "gwaenchana katamu? Apa kau tidak lihat kepalaku terbentur trotoar hah!" amuk mark kemudian berusaha berdiri, mark menepis tangan jackson ketika ia ingin membantu mark berdiri.

Mark berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan jackson yang ada di belakangnya. Tangan mark bergerak mengusap pelan kepalanya yang ia yakini kini telah menyendul atau lebih tepatnya, bengkak.

"mark apa itu sakit?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir jackson. mark menjeliti jackson yang kini sudah berjalan beriringan dengannya

"kau ini sudah pendek, bodoh lagi. Jelas saja sakit! Kepalaku terbentur dengan batu itu. Kau dengarkan? TER-BEN-TUR" mark menekankan kata terbentur sambil menunjuk belakang kepalanya. "Apa? Kau mengataiku bodoh? Beraninya kau..."

"HEI JACKSON! MARK! KALIAN BISA LEBIH CEPAT TIDAK? AYOLAH AKU SUDAH SANGAT LAPAR!" jackson terpaksa menunda amarahnya ketika teriakan youngjae menggelegar dari sebrang jalan. Tanpa membuang waktu, mark langsung bergegas menyusul youngjae dan bambam diikuti oleh jackson di belakangnya.

Sesampainya mereka disana, youngjae dan bambam terlihat sedang melakukan perenggangan otot, mark menatap mereka bingung. "apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Youngjae merampas ponsel mark dari genggaman sang empunya, mengutak atik ponsel itu dan menekan layarnya. Terdengar suara musik keluar dari ponsel mark. setelah menghidupkan musik youngjae meletakkan ponsel itu di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Tanpa mark duga, ternyata ketiga ksatria itu menari. Tubuh mereka bergerak luwes mengikuti irama hiphop yang terputar dari ponsel mark. hingga tak berapa lama mereka telah dikerumuni orang-orang yang ingin melihat pertunjukan jalanan yang dilakukan jackson dan yang lainnya.

mark berdiri di barisan penonton dan ikut menyaksikan betapa luwesnya ketiga pemuda itu menari. Jackson bahkan berkali kali melakukan koprol, roll depan, dan gerakan matrial arts lainnya yang cukup mencengangkan. Mark tak menyangka, tiga orang baru di hari-harinya itu sangat pandai menari.

'ku kira mereka hanya bisa mengacau' pikir mark

Youngjae memberikan topi yang ia pakai pada mark, sejenak mark bingung tapi ia langsung paham apa maksud youngjae ketika pria itu menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah penonton.

Youngjae memintanya agar mengumpulkan uang dari penonton yang menyaksikan pertujukan dadakan mereka

Dan saat youngjae hendak bergabung bersama bambam dan jackson, matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal dari barisan penonton, sedang berdiri dengan kaca mata hitam menutupi matanya.

Walaupun matanya tertutupi, youngjae tau bahwa pria itu adalah jaebum.

Bibir jaebum tersenyum ketika ia melihat youngjae telah menemukan keberadaannya, di dalam hati jaebum bersyukur karena tak sia-sia ia bangun pagi dan rela meninggalkan olahraga rutinnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan youngjae.

Jaebum awalnya pergi kerumah mark dan berharap youngjae ada berada di sana. tapi saat ia tak jauh dari rumah mark justru youngjae dan yang lain keluar dari rumah. Dari jauh, jaebum bisa melihat tawa youngjae ketika pemuda itu bermain kejar-kejaran dengan bambam. Jaebum lantas memilih mengikuti mereka berempat.

Dan jadilah ia disini, berdiri di antara penonton dan melihat pertunjukan itu. Karena terlalu fokus melihat youngjae di tengah sana, jaebum tak sadar kalau mark tengah berada di depannya sambil menyerahkan topi youngjae.

"bayaran untuk pertunjukkannya tuan" ujar mark sopan. Rupanya mark tak menyadari bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah jaebum, salah satu anggota dari grup idolanya.

Jaebum mengeluarkan uang yang ada di kantungnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja ke topi youngjae, berharap mark bisa segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Musik pun berhenti. Itu artinya pertunjukan mereka telah selesai. Mark yang juga sudah selesai mengumpulkan uang ikut berdiri ditengah-tengah ketiga ksatrianya dan mereka secara bersamaan membungkuk, berterima kasih pada penonton dadakan yang ada di sana.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana pun membubarkan diri mereka secara tertib, termasuk jaebum yang berniat pergi. youngjae yang melihat jaebum hendak pergi pun buru-buru mengambil topinya dari mark.

"habis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya youngjae pada jackson, tapi matanya masih mengawasi kemana jaebum pergi.

"supermarket. Kita masak saja, aku lebih suka makan buatan sendiri daripada beli siap saji" kata mark yang sedang menghitung hasil kerja mereka

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. hanya sebentar. nanti aku akan menyusul ke supermarket, ingat ya jangan makan tanpa aku!" ujar youngjae yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya

"HEY CHOI YOUNGJAE! KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriakan jackson justru tak didengar youngjae yang masih berlari menjauhi mereka. "wae? Ada apa dengannya?"

Mark dan bambam hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

##

"JAEBUM HYUNG!" jaebum tak mengindahkan teriakan youngjae yang ada di belakangnya, yang benar saja. Jika semua orang disana tau bahwa dia adalah jaebum sang leader dari GOT, bisa bisa ia akan dikerumuni. Dan jaebum tidak mau itu terjadi.

"yak hyung! Kau mendengarku kan!" dibelakang sana, youngjae masih berlari menyusul jaebum walaupun nafas nya sudah mau habis. Dan ketika jaraknya dengan jaebum sudah menipis tangan youngjae meraih bahu jaebum

GREP

Jaebum menggenggam tangan youngjae yang ada dibahunya dan menarik pemuda manis itu untuk pergi dari sana. youngjae yang memang dasarnya penurut ya menurut saja ketika jaebum membawanya ke mobil jaebum.

Di dalam mobil mereka berdua terengah. Lama tak ada yang bersuara, hingga youngjae menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping dan membuka suara "hyung. Kenapa tadi kau tak menjawabku?" tanya youngjae.

"jae-ah. Lain kali kau harus tau tempat kalau mau bertindak seperti tadi. kau tidak lupa kan hyung ini siapa? Bisa-bisa semua orang langsung menyerbu hyung saat mereka tau seorang im jaebum berada di sana" jaebum menjelaskan pada youngjae selembut mungkin agar pemuda di sampingnya itu mengerti

Entahlah, jaebum bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menjadi sangat lembut ketika berhadapan dengan choi youngjae bahkan pada yugyeom dan jinyoung dia tak pernah selembut itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja

"umh mianhae hyung aku lupa kau ini seorang superstar, heheh" tawa garing youngjae bahkan kini terdengar merdu di telinga jaebum.

Jaebum pasti sudah gila sekarang

"lalu, kenapa kau memanggil hyung hm?"

"aku ingin mengajak hyung makan bersama dengan kami di rumah mark hyung. Bagaimana? Yah hitung hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena hyung kemarin sudah menolongku. Bagaimana? Mau ya? Ya ya?" bujuk youngjae menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu.

Dan sialnya youngjae semakin menggemaskan di mata jaebum.

"baiklah, hyung mau. Lalu kita kemana sekarang?"

Youngjae tersenyum senang dan menujuk ke arah gedung supermarket yang tak jauh dari sana. "ke sana hyung! Mereka sedang berbelanja disana"

Jika Choi Youngjae yang meminta, tentu jaebum dengan senang hati menurutinya.

.

.

.

.

## to be continued

di chap depan aku usahain banyak markson nya ya ehehe

 **'ini mark uke kan?'** hm gimana ya si mark ini kan useful banget alias jadi seme bisa, jadi uke cocok ya aku gunain bakat alami di buat bikin kalian bingung.g

Ehehe mark uke apa semenya tergantung sama siapa dia dipasangin, kalo pas markson dia uke, tapi kalo lagi sama jinyoung dia udah pasti seme. Jinyoung kan dari segi manapun gacocok jadi semenya mark ehe

Masalah markjin... hm ini belum tepat buat jinyoung muncul dulu, tapi di ch 4? Eits itu kejutan!

Oke udah nyampe di akhir ch3. Review kalian masih aku tunggu ya~ makasih juga buat yang udah review. Kalian penyemangat aku lanjutin ff ini! See you in ch 4!


	4. Chapter 4

"ambil keripik... lalu roti... lalu saus... ah daging dan salada nya jangan lupa! Apa jadinya barbeque tanpa daging"

"selama kau yang memasak semuanya tetap saja enak bagiku"

"kau saja tidak pernah melihatku memasak kenapa kau sok tau sekali, pendek"

"bukankah dari awal sudah ku katakan bahwa tidak ada yang tak ku ketahui tentangmu, lelet"

Mark, jackson, dan juga bambam kini sedang berada di supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan yang akan mereka santap nanti malam. Mark memutuskan untuk memanggang daging dan sekedar minum cola sambil bermain kartu atau apapun yang menyenangkan. Yah walaupun mark awalnya tak menyambut baik kedatangan ketiga ksatria itu tapi sekarang mark bahagia, ia tak kesepian lagi

Mark merasa ia memiliki keluarga lagi

Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih mark pada mereka bertiga, jadilah mark merencanakan pesta kecil-kecilan ini

"jackson, bisakah kau ambilkan mentega yang di atas sana?" mark menunjuk ke arah rak paling atas dimana mentega yang mark inginkan itu berada. jackson mendelik menatap mark sangsi

"kau tidak sedang menyindirku kan?" tanya jackson sakratis.

"tidak. Cepat ambilkan. Kau mau kita segera pulang kan?"

"aku tidak mau, ambil sendiri"

Dahi mark berkerut melihat tingkah jackson yang tiba-tiba sangat menyebalkan itu. Oh mark, tak taukah kau jika jackson tersinggung karena permintaanmu? Mark bahkan lupa kalau tinggi badan jackson itu masih sedahi nya padahal baru saja dia mengatakan jackson pendek

Benar kata jackson, mark terlalu lelet dalam berfikir cepat

"ya sudah, tapi jangan harap dagingmu diolesi mentega ini nanti" ancam mark pada jackson sambil melirik ke arah di sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada karyawan supermarket ataupun orang-orang yang bekerja sebagai penjaga keamanan mark memanjati rak yang ada di bawah

"apa yang kau lakukan mark? kau bisa dimarahi petugas keamanan disini" tegur jackson. mark tak perduli, tangannya masih berusaha menggapai mentega yang ternyata agak jauh di dalam rak. "kau diam saja bisa tidak sih? Cukup katakan padaku kalau ada penjaga"

Jackson terpaksa mengalah dan menuruti mark, ia tidak mau membuat keributan disini. Kepala jackson bergerak kiri kanan memastikan bahwa keadaan aman.

"hap! Dapat kau" ujar mark senang setelah mentega itu berada di genggamannya. Saat mark hendak turun ternyata tali sepatunya tersangkut di pengait rak.

"UWAAAAAAAA"

Kalau saja jackson tak berada di bawahnya, mungkin pantat mark sudah mencium dinginnya lantai keramik supermarket itu. Jackson menangkap tubuh mark dengan tangannya dan otomatis membuat punggung mark bersender pada dada bidang jackson.

Selama beberapa detik, posisi mereka tak berubah. Hanya detak jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat cepat, sampai-sampai mark bisa merasakan detak jantung jackson hanya dengan punggungnya saja.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4 []**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **##**

Sungguh, bambam menyesali keputusannya kembali dari tempat sample daging gratis hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan menjijikkan yang kini tersaji di depan matanya. Ayolah, bambam hanya meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit untuk mencicipi sample daging yang ditawarkan sales cantik di seberang sana, mengapa saat ia kembali mark sudah berada di pelukan jackson?

Bambam tak mau tau kronologi kejadiannya.

"kalau mau pelukan jangan di tempat umum, nanti kalian di sangka pasangan mesum" mungkin jika bambam tak bersuara 5 menit saja mark dan jackson juga tak akan merubah posisi mereka sama sekali

Mark sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jackson dan sibuk melihat-lihat barang yang ada di rak. "kau sudah kembali?" tanya jackson salah tingkah.

"tentu saja aku kembali, memangnya aku pergi ke mokpo?"

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Mark sibuk memilih daging dan salada, jackson yang disebelah mark juga sibuk melihat-lihat daging sedangkan bambam yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bambam yakin, jika baik mark maupun jackson kini sudah mulai menyimpan rasa tertarik satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja kapan mereka berdua menyadarinya

"bambam, jackson. kalian lebih suka apa? Daging ayam atau daging sapi?" mark menimang-nimang kedua daging itu di tangannya. "tapi aku harap kalian suka daging ayam, karna tiba-tiba aku ingin barbeque daging ayam" lanjut mark

"Sapi saja. Mana ada barbeque dengan daging ayam, sebenarnya otak mu itu dimana sih mark" cetus jackson dan mengambil daging sapi kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanja mereka

"apa kau tak pernah makan bbq ayam? Oh my gosh, kau ini hidup di zaman apa sih? Sekarangg bbq bukan hanya dengan daging sapi, kalau kau mau jangkrik pun bisa kau panggang." Tak mau kalah mark juga memasukkan daging ayam ke dalam keranjang mereka, bahkan mengeluarkan daging sapi pilihan jackson

"pokoknya daging sapi"

"ayam!"

"sapi"

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!"

"kau itu sudah seperti ayam. Kurus, kecil, berisik. Sudahlah sapi aja"

"APA KATAMU?"

Bola mata bambam berputar jengah. Lihat! Mereka berdua bahkan sudah seperti sepasang suami istri yang meributkan bahan makanan apa yang akan mereka masak untuk makan malam keluarga, dan tentu saja posisi bambam sebagai anaknya.

'andai saja youngjae ada disini. Aku tak akan se sial ini' batin bambam nelangsa

"ada apa sih? Kenapa malah ribut disini" rasanya bambam akan menghambur ke pelukan youngjae sangking senangnya karena baru saja bambam sebut dalam hati, youngjae sudah datang menengahi pertengkaran kecil mark dan jackson dengan seorang pria di sampingnya

Bambam, mark maupun jackson sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan youngjae, apalagi membawa orang lain di sampingnya. "siapa kau?" tanya jackson pada jaebum

"ah, semuanya. Perkenalkan ini––"

" JAEBUM!" kaget mark saat mengenali pria yang berada di samping youngjae ternyata adalah jaebum. Youngjae buru buru menutup mulut mark dengan tangannya agar mark mengecilkan suaranya. "sssstttt hyung! Kau bisa membuat fans jaebum hyung kesini semua"

Mark melepaskan tangan youngjae dari mulut nya, sedikit meringis karena serangan tiba-tiba dari youngjae "mianhae, aku tadi kelepasan" ujar mark menyesal. Jaebum hanya tersenyum meresponnya

"ah tak apa, itu sudah biasa" jawab jaebum kalem

Youngjae lalu kembali ke posisinya semula "ah jaebum hyung. Mark hyung ini penggemar GOT loh, terutama dengan jinyoung hyung!" ujar youngjae menggebu-gebu, sementara mark hanya menunduk malu saat youngjae secara blak-blakan pada jaebum bahwa ia adalah fans nya.

Kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya jaebum kaget saat bertemu mark. jaebum yakin, mark adalah orang yang berhasil mencium bibir jinyoung saat insiden itu, tapi karena tak enak pada youngjae jadi jaebum pura-pura tidak tau

Kalau mau pendekatan dengan seseorang, bukankah lebih baik dekat dengan teman-temannya dulu?

"wah benarkah? Tak ku sangka kau ini penggemar kami, jinyoung pasti senang memiliki penggemar setampan dan emh... manis sepertimu" puji jaebum membuat mark mau tak mau semakin menundukkan kepala lebih dalam menutupi wajah merona nya yang sudah sangat memerah

Dan jackson tak suka

Jackson tak suka saat melihat mark merona karena orang lain

"emmm... mark hyung, alasan aku membawanya kesini karena aku mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita, boleh kah jaebum hyung ikut kita makan malam? Ayolah~ jaebum hyung ini adalah teman pertama ku. Boleh yah hyung~?" youngjae mengeluarkan sedikit rengekan beserta pose imutnya pada mark agar dapat izin dari pemuda berkebangsaan LA itu

Membuat jaebum tak tahan untuk memeluk youngjae yang tampak menggemaskan itu

Mark terlihat berfikir sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "tentu saja boleh, teman youngjae teman ku juga. lagipula ada banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu tentang jinyoung hehe" youngjae bersorak senang. Sedangkan jackson? jangan tanya wajahnya sudah tertekuk sejak nama jinyoung masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka

"baiklah. Jadi kita pilih daging apa? Sapi atau ayam" tanya mark ulang.

"sapi" jawab mereka kompak terkecuali jackson, mark sedikit cemberut. "lalu kau jackson?"

"terserah" jackson pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berempat yang memandang heran pada jackson.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya mark. bambam mengendikkan bahunya cuek "entahlah"

"yasudah ayo kita bayar semua ini dan pulang~" ujar mark riang kemudian mendorong keranjang mereka menyusul jackson. diiikuti oleh youngjae dan jaebum yang sibuk mengobrol dan tertawa. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan bambam di belakangnya

Setengah mati bambam menahan kekesalannya dengan berjalan sedikit menghentak. "argh aku benci menjadi obat nyamuk" gerutu bambam.

Perlukah bambam diingatkan untuk mencari pasangan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Mark dan ketiga ksatrianya kini sudah berada di rumah dan sedikit beristirahat di kasur mark yang ada di luar, sekedar melepas lelah setelah membawa barang belanjaan mereka yang ternyata cukup banyak. Bahkan mark sendiri kaget saat semua barang itu telah dipindahkan ke tas belanja

Jaebum sendiri sudah pulang terlebih dahulu setelah mengantar mereka pulang –itu semua karena jaebum masih ingin berlama-lama dengan youngjae- karena saat di perjalanan manager nya menelfon jaebum agar cepat kembali ke dorm jika tidak mau di jemput secara paksa. Jadi mau tak mau jaebum pulang daripada menejernya yang cerewet itu menyeretnya

Mark yang hendak berdiri dan mengambil semua barang belanjaan mereka ke dapur bingung karena tangannya di tahan oleh jackson "ada apa?" tanyanya

"biar kami saja yang memasak" ujar jackson, tangannya masih setia memegang tangan mark

"benarkah?"

"kalau begitu aku akan bersih-bersih atau mencuci beras!" bambam mengacungkan tangannya semangat, karena menurutnya lebih baik bersih-bersih atau mencuci beras daripada memasak. iewh its not my style, akukan bukan perempuan! Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran bambam

Mark tertawa senang mendengar tawaran dari mereka. "ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi baik seperti ini? Jangan membuatku takut" goda mark di sela-sela tawanya

Jackson mmengambil barang belanjaan dari tangan mark. "ini bukanlah apa-apa, setidaknya untuk boleh tinggal di sini kami harus melakukan sesuatu bukan?" katanya. Tangan jackson memberi kode agar bambam dan juga youngjae membawa barang belanjaan yang lain, mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah

Mark tersenyum senang. "bagus lah sudah lama aku tidak beristirahat seperti ini" ucapnya sumringah.

Tanpa fikir dua kali, mark berjalan ketempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Mark tak kuasa menahan kantuk saat kepalanya sudah bersender di atas bantal, akhirnya mark memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar selagi mereka yang di dalam selesai memasak.

Hari semakin gelap, jackson dan yang lainnya juga sudah siap untuk memanggang daging diluar. Segala persiapan sudah mereka siapkan dari mulai nasi, pemanggang, camilan, sampai daging mentah yang akan mereka panggang nantinya

"bambam, ambilkan mentega di dalam" perintah jackson yang kini tengah memanaskan pemanggang. Bambam segera melesak ke dalam rumah.

"aku akan membangunkan mark, kau lanjutkan sisanya ya" pinta jackson, youngjae mengangguk dan menggantikan posisi jackson di depan pemanggang sementara jackson sudah berjalan menuju kasur tempat mark tertidur

Saat hendak membangunkan mark, jackson terpaksa membatalkan tujuannya ketika melihat wajah damai mark yang tertidur pulas. Wajah mark seolah sangat bersinar karena di biaskan cahaya rembulan dari langit. Jackson memperhatikan mata mark yang tertutup rapat, berjalan ke hidung mancung mark yang sangat lucu dimatanya, pipi mark yang tirus tapi tak mengurangi keindahan wajah sang pemilik. Hingga mata jackson berhenti di dua buah lipatan pinkish yang ada pada bawah hidung mark

Mata jackson terpaku pada bibir ranum mark. rasanya, jackson sangat ingin mencicipi benda kenyal itu, melumat

nya secara pelahan, menggigitnya pelan dan...

"argh! Apa sih yang kufikirkan" jackson terburu-buru menyadarkan dirinya dari imajinasinya yang sangat liar. Tangan jackson lalu menyentuh lengan mark pelan disertai sedikit guncangan agar mark terbangun. "mark bangun, dagingnya sudah siap dipanggang"

Bukannya bangun, mark malah mengerang pelan dan menepis tangan jackson dari lengannya

Bukan jackson namanya jika menyerah. Dan tiba-tiba jackson mendapat sebuah ide iseng berkat matanya yang melihat bibir mark menggumam tak jelas. Jackson mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah mark

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Hingga hidung mereka berdua menempel

Jackson bisa merasakan nafas mark yang teratur di wajahnya, menatap mark sedekat ini ternyata berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu sangat kuat

Mata mark sedikit bergerak, dan jackson tau dari pergerakan bola mata mark dibalik kelopaknya namun jackson sama sekali tak berniat untuk bergerak apalagi beranjak. Dan ketika mata mark terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika wajah jackson sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka saling menempel

Spontan mark mendorong tubuh jackson sekuat mungkin agar menjauh darinya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PENDEK? KAU MAU BERBUAT YANG TIDAK TIDAK YA?" amuk mark pada jackson, matanya menatap jackson seolah-olah ingin menelan jackson hidup-hidup. Sedangkan jackson yang ditatapi begitu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh

"salah sendiri, kau sulit dibangunkan" ujar jackson kembali membantu youngjae yang masih sibuk dengan panggangan

Di saat yang bersamaan bambam yang hendak keluar sambil berlari secara tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol meja belajar mark membuat handycam yang berada di pinggir meja itu terbanting ke bawah. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, bahkan mereka yang ada di luar dapat mendengar bunyi itu dengan jelas

Jackson dan youngjae saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tanpa menunggu lama mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam rumah karena merasakan firasat buruk

Benar saja, di dalam mereka melihat bambam yang sedang memegang handycam milik mark, keadaan handycam itu sudah hancur dan layarnya yang hampir terpisah dengan bagian lain. Bambam mengotak atik handycam itu, berusaha memperbaikinya

"bagaimana ini..." suara parau bambam terdengar hampir menangis, jackson dan youngjae yang tak tega pun membantu bambam memperbaiki kerusakan yang ia buat

"bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

"aku tak sengaja, tiba tiba rusak"

"jika mark tau, kita bisa dalam masalah"

"jangan sampai dia tau"

Mark penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam, terakhir ia mendengar suara seperti benda terjatuh dan jackson masuk ke dalam bersama youngjae, namun mereka belum keluar juga. akhirnya berbekal rasa penasaran mark masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek keadaan disana. Lagipula yang terjatuh itu pasti barang mark

"sembunyikan handcam nya!" perintah jackson pada bambam

"sembunyikan dimana?"

"di mana saja asal jangan sampai dilihat mark!"

Terlambat, mark rupanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbong. Karena rumah mark kecil, jadi ruang bersantai dan belajar menjadi satu yaitu tepat di depan pintu keluar jadi dengan berdiri di pintu saja mark sudah bisa melihat apa yang tengah terjadi

Mereka bertiga semakin panik.

"ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya mark saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, bambam segera menyembunyikan handycam itu di balik punggungnya.

"tidak apa apa,ini hanya perlu diperbaiki sedikit" ucap bambam gugup dan membuat mark semakin penasaran. Mark berjalan mendekati bambam. "perbaiki? Apa yang perlu diperbaiki?" tanya mark heran.

Mark mencoba memeriksa apa yang disembunyikan bambam dibalik tubuhnya, bambam berusaha dan menjauhkan handycam itu dari tangan mark saat bambam rasakan mark sudah menyentuh ujung handycam

"biarkan aku melihat apa yang kau sembunyikan. Berikan padaku!" paksa mark, dan akhirnya bambam terpaksa menyerahkan handycam yang sudah hancur itu pada mark. seketika tubuh mark membeku

"bambam yang merusaknya, bukan aku" celetuk youngjae tanpa perasaan

"mianhae mark hyung, aku..."

"Maaf? Apakah dengan maaf saja sudah cukup?" bambam terdiam ketika mark memotong perkataannya dengan suara bergetar, mark menangis

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ibuku!" mark tak kuasa menahan air matanya, tangan mark meraba-raba handycam yang ada di genggamannya

"tapi, mark – "

"Karena –huks- kalian aku tidak bisa melihat –huks- ibuku lagi! Apa yang –huks- harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kalian semua kenapa –huks- suka sekali membuat hidupku sulit? Sekarang, kalian pergi dari sini. PERGI!" teriak mark marah mendorong ketiga ksatria itu keluar dari gerbongnya.

Setelah berhasil mendorong mereka keluar, mark menutup pintunya rumahnya sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"MARK! MARK! MARK TUAN! MARK BUKA PINTUNYA! AYO KITA BICARAKAN INI DULU!" ujar jackson sambil menggedor pintu, diikuti youngjae dan bambam

"Mark hyung meskipun bukan aku yang salah tapi dengarkan lah penjelasan bambam dulu, ia tak sengaja" sudah pasti, yang berkata seperti ini tentu youngjae

"mark hyung mianhae~ aku benar-benar tak sengaja merusaknya tadi"sesal bambam

Mereka bertiga terus menggedor pintu mark, dan ternyata mark membukakan pintunya.

"mark aku bisa jelaskan. Tadi itu bam—"

BYUUUUR

Ucapan jackson terpotong ketika mark menyiram mereka dengan air yang ia bawa menggunakan ember

"KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak mark dan kembali menutup pintu

Setelah pintu tertutup, satu persatu dari ksatria itu terdiam membeku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Hingga sampai di detik yang ke sembilan, satu persatu dari mereka menghilang bagaikan debu. Dan tentunya mark tak melihat hal itu

Karena di dalam, mark menangisi nasib handycam nya yang malang

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" lirih mark. tak sengaja mark melihat gantungan kunci boneka miliknya basah semua. Mark mendekati tas nya dan meraba boneka itu

"kenapa kalian basah?" tanya mark heran sambil meremas salah satu boneka itu.

Dan malam itu, mark tanpa sadar membuat ketiga ksatria itu 'mati'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Paginya, mark pergi kesekolah sendiri tanpa ketiga ksatria itu. Setelah memasang tali sepatu mark menghampiri boneka-boneka yang tergantung di jemurannya

"semuanya masih basah kuyup, tak mungkin aku bawa ke sekolah" gumam mark pada dirinya sendiri, dan setelah itu mark pergi berangkat sekolah

Setelah mark pergi, salah satu dari ketiga boneka itu bergerak, tidak seluruhnya, hanya mulut dan matanya saja

"bagaimana ini? Baru sehari kita berbaikan dengan mark sudah kacau lagi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya boneka yang paling ujung

"kita? Hei ini semua itu karenamu!"

"kan kita semua juga yang kena amukan mark!"

"terserah"

"hei jackson, kau kenapa diam saja?"

Ah, ternyata mereka adalah sosok asli dari jackson, bambam, dan juga youngjae. Yah,setidaknya sekarang kita tau bahwa mereka ini adalah ksatria boneka. Yang mana mitosnya jika jiwa dari boneka tersebut sudah diberikan raga manusia oleh mereka yang disebut sesepuh maka boneka itu harus bisa menjaga tuan nya dari segala mara bahaya apapun.

Setiap makhluk hidup pasti punya kekuatan dan kelemahan, begitu juga dengan mereka. Mereka memang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, dari membekukan hingga kekuatan cinta mereka miliki. Dan mereka juga punya kelemahan, jangan sampai basah. Jika satu tetes air saja menyentuh tubuh mereka, mereka akan mati sementara. Dalam artian jiwa mereka akan kembali ke boneka mereka dan boneka itu akan basah.

Persis seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Dan seperti itulah mereka, percaya atau tidak mereka benar-benar nyata, dan akan melindungi mark, sampai mark bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Mark terlihat kesulitan saat akan mengangkat balok lompat jauh di koridor sekolah, awalnya bukan hanya mark yang diperintahkan oleh guru mereka, tetapi jaehyung dan temna-temannya juga mendapat tugas yang sama. Tapi memang dasar jaehyung yang sangat membenci mark itu pasti tak mau melakukannya. Jadilah mark terpaksa membawa beban berat itu sendirian dari lapangan olahraga menuju ruangan gurunya.

"ini berat sekali..." keluh mark, keringat nya tercucur begitu saja.

"okay, ini hanya balok, masa kau kalah dengan balok? Bukan mark tuan namanya! Ayo semangat!" ujar mark menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mark kemudian kembali berusaha mengangkat balok itu.

Dan saat balok itu sedikit terangkat, sesorang meletakkan minuman di atas balok nya. mark kemudian menurunkan kembali balok itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memberikannya minuman

ternyata orang itu adalah park jinyoung, sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis "annyeong hm... mark hyung?" ujar jinyoung sambil melihat nametag milik mark. dilihat dari segi manapun jinyoung yakin bahwa mark lebih tua darinya, jadi jinyoung enteng saja memanggil mark dengan panggilan hyung

Mark tergagap, gugup bukan main. Hei, siapa yang tak akan gugup saat idola nya atau orang yang dikagumi ada di hadapan mata dan memberikan minuman? Walaupun sepele tapi bagi seorang mark ini adalah kejutan hidup yang sangat menyenangkan.

Jinyoung bahkan tau nama mark. dalam hati mark berfikir apakah jaebum sudah memberitahu jinyoung perihal pertemuannya dengan jaebum kemarin

"h-ai juga... jinyoung-ssi"

"ahahahaha tidak usah terlalu formal begitu hyung, panggil saja aku jinyoung!" ucap jinyoung sambil tertawa, membuat mark mau tak mau semakin gugup ketika melihat tawa jinyoung yang sangat lepas hingga kerutan di matanya keluar. "baiklah, jin-jinyoung"

Jinyoung mengangguk puas, mark sudah mengenalnya jadi ia rasa ia tak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Jinyoung akui bahwa dirinya sangat terkenal, bahkan seisi sekolah ini mengenalinya. Bukannya sombong, tapi itulah kenyataan. Bahkan senior nya saja mengenali dirinya. Termasuk mark.

"mark hyung, kenapa minumannya dibiarkan begitu saja? Ayo diminum. Aku membelinya looohh bukan memungut begitu saja" jinyoung menyerahkan minuman yang tadi ia letakkan di atas balkon pada mark, dan mark menerima minuman itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"go-gomawo jinyoung" mark meminum minuman itu dengan serakah, jinyoung benar-benar datang di waktu yang tepat, disaat mark lelah dan haus. Tentu saja mark akan menghabiskan minuman itu. Selain itu pemberian jinyoung, ia memang sangat hau.

Jinyoung melihat balok yang ada di samping mark. "hyung, mau kau apakan balok ini?" tanya jinyoung saat dilihatnya mark sudah selesai dengan minuma darinya.

"uh? Ah aku disuruh membawa balok ini ke ruang guru, memangnya kenapa?"

Jinyoung melototkan matanya mendengar jawaban mark. "mwo? Membawanya sendirian seperti ini? Guru itu pasti sudah gila hyung!" seru jinyoung kesal dengan ekspresi yang menurut mark sangat menggemaskan

"ani. Tadi ada bwberapa orang yang ikut disuruh membantu hyung, tapi mereka kabur begitu saja. Jadi seperti inilah hyung harus mengangkatnya sendirian"

"lalu kau kenapa tidak kabur juga hyung? Jadi kau tak perlu membawanya sendirian seperti ini kan"

"itu namanya kau lari dari tanggung jawab, jinyoung" jawaban mark membuat jinyoung kagum pada diri mark. Jinyoung merasa beruntung dirinya diidolakan oleh pria yang nyaris sempurna seperti mark.

Oh, bagaimana jinyoung bisa tau bahwa mark mengidolakannya?

Singkat saja, setelah kejadian ciuman dadakan itu jinyoung langsung mencari informasi mark. dan setelah mengetahui siapa itu mark, jinyoung malah semakin penasaran apalagi setelah jaebum mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan mark dan bilang bahwa mark adalah penggemarnya. Dan berakhirlah disini ketika jinyoung memberanikan diri untuk menyapa mark terlebih dahulu

"waaah kau benar-benar hebat hyung! Jawabanmu pria sekali, aku salut padamu!" puji jinyoung. Mark sedikit merona mendengar pujian jinyoung untuknya. "mmmh, baiklah hyung permisi dulu mau mengantarkan balok ini, park ssaem bisa marah jika balok ini belum ada di ruangannya"

Saat mark akan mengangkat balok itu, tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh jinyoung. "biar aku saja hyung! Kau duduklah dulu" tawar jinyoung, tangannya menuntun mark agar duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat mereka

Duh, jinyoung memegang tangan mark. bisa mimisan mark jika jinyoung bertingkah manis seperti itu terus padanya

"mengangkatnya sendirian jinyoung? Kau yakin?" tanya mark sedikit ragu saat dilihatnya jinyoung sudah menggulungkan seragamnya sampai ke lengan atas

"kau meragukanku hyung? Biar begini-begini aku ini sering berolahraga dan ngegym hyung. Ini saja tak akan sulit bagiku" ujar jinyoung sombong, meremehkan balok yang ada di hadapannya. Mark hanya diam saja memperhatikan bagaimana jinyoung berusaha mengangkat balok itu

Saat jinyoung berusaha mengangkatnya, balok itu malah tak bergerak sama sekali. Jangankan berjalan, terangkat pun tidak. Jinyoung menatap ke arah mark sambil cengengesan "ehehe aku tidak terlalu siap tadi"

Mark sedikit tertawa melihat betapa sulitnya jinyoung berusaha mengangkat balok itu. Bahkan di percobaan yang kedua pun balok itu tak kunjung terangkat. Mark yakin, jinyoung tak akan mampu mengangkatnya sendirian dan pasti akan meminta bantuannya juga.

"hyung kenapa kau diam saja! Ayo bantu aku, bukankah kita ini berteman?" tuhkan apa mark bilang, jinyoung yang tadinya menganggap remeh itu pasti akan meminta bantuannya. Mark yang masih lebih manly dari jinyoung saja susah mengangkatnya sendirian, apalagi pria selembut jinyoung?

Mana mungkin bisa.

"tadi katanya kau sering berolahraga dan ngegym, 'ini saja tak akan sulit bagiku'" ledek mark menirukan perkataan jinyoung, tapi mark berdiri juga dan bahkan kini sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat balok itu.

"ehehe balok ini ternyata lebih berat dari yang kukira" ucap jinyoung, mark mendengus mendengarnya. "yasudah kita angkat bersama ya" ujar mark diaminin anggukan oleh jinyoung

"hana..."

"dul..."

"set..."

Dan jadilah mereka berdua mengangkat balok itu bersama-sama. Untung suasana di sana sedang sepi jadi tak akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua, bisa-bisa mark jadi trending topik di sekolahnya karena mengajak seorang park jinyoung mengangkat balok yang berat itu.

Suara tawa kadang terdengar menggema di koridor saat salah satu dari mereka tertawa, mereka mengangkat balok itu sambil mengobrol dan juga diselingi tawa yang kebanyakan berasal dari jinyoung

Mark sendiri tak menyangka, mimpi apa ia semalam hingga dewa fortuna bersedia mampir ke sisinya dan mendatangkan jinyoung seperti ini. Entahlah, mark tak mau tau apa motivasi dewa fortuna, yang pasti mark menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Park Jinyoung

Idolanya

Ah bukan

Park Jinyoung itu cinta pertama mark

Ya, cinta pertama

.

.

.

.

.

.

## to be continued

YAAASHHHHHHH YAASHHH akhirnya markjin juga horeeee horeee horeeee. Ini jauh banget ya markjin nya dari cerita di dream knight. Ya bodolah yang penting markjin horeee

Seperti biasa, aku butuh review kalian buat kelanjutan ff ini. Review ya? Okeoke? hhehe

See you in ch 5!


	5. sorry

(WARNING!) bukan lanjutan dari ff

sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena lama banget updatenya, soalnya aku sibuk ngurusin urusan ke perguruan tinggiku ehe, dan aku mau minta maaf kayanya aku mentok, ga dapat ide buat lanjutin ff ini

disisi lain aku maunya mirip dream knight asli, tapi ga bisa aku pungkiri kalo jatuhnya feel nya gadapet marksonnya malah berasa jaebum-inyoung terus, iya kan?

nah makanya sekarang aku lagi bingung banget, mau lanjutin apa engga, kalo lanjutin dengan cerita yang bedaaa banget dari dream knight terpaksa aku hapus ff ini dan buat yang baru, tapi kalo mau disambung aku usahain selesain kok

mau di beda bedain juga kan pasti nyerempetnya sama kaya yang di webdrama nya iya kan?

jadi kalian mau gimana?

mohon sarannya ya aku bingunggg banget : (

sign

Carlmark


	6. Chapter 5

Mark senang bukan main, perasaannya jika digambarkan dengan sesuatu pasti akan tergambar bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Dan tentunya kalian pasti tau apa yang menyebabkan mark menjadi sangat bahagia seperti ini

Karena park jinyoung

Ya, walaupun hanya sebentar mark sudah sangat senang karena ia bisa berbincang bahkan tertawa bersama jinyoung. Mark tak akan mungkin bisa melupakan moment-moment berharga dalam hidupya seperti tadi, kalau boleh mark ingin setiap hari bertemu jinyoung

"MARK HYUUUUNGG TUNGGUUU"

Mark menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing baginya berteriak memanggil namanya. dan benar saja, di belakang mark jinyoung sudah berlari menghampirinya. Dan mark belum menyiapkan jantungnya untuk tak berdetak saat ini

"ada apa, jinyoung" tanya mark saat jinyoung sudah berada di hadapannya, jinyoung tersenyum menyerahkan ponsel nya pada mark. membuat mark menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "apa?"

"berikan padaku kontak hyung! Kontak apa saja mau nomor telfon, chat massanger, email atau apapun yang bisa aku hubungi hehe" jawab jinyoung. Tangannya ia goyangkan agar mark mengambil ponselnya. Mark hanya bisa mendengus kecil, mengambil ponsel jinyoung dan mengetikkan id nya disana

Tiba-tiba ponsel mark bergetar, dan mark tau itu pasti dari kontak jinyoung saat ia mencoba mengirimi pesan kosong ke kontaknya. Setelah selesai mark mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada sang empunya. "sudah jinyoung, by the way untuk apa kau meminta kontakku?" tanya mark

Jinyoung mengambil ponsel nya dan memberikan senyum terbaik nya untuk mark. "tentu saja untuk menghubungimu, firasatku berkata kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi nanti" mark tak tau bagaimana lagi menggambarkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti mark sangat bahagia sekarang

Karena bukan hanya dia yang menginginkan agar mereka bisa bersenang-senang lagi, ternyata jinyoung pun juga

"yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya hyung, sampai jumpa!" pamit jinyoung lari terburu-buru menuju mobil van yang sepertinya sudah menunggu jinyoung. Dari atas lantai dua, Mark melambaikan tangannya dan menunggu hingga jinyoung masuk ke dalam van.

Setelah van yang mengangkut jinyoung keluar pagar sekolah, mark melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan. Setiap hari ia selalu begitu, setidaknya sehari ia bisa mempelajari satu buku yang ada di sana. dengan begitu mark bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya.

Tapi saat kaki mark sudah menapaki tangga terakhir lantai tiga, tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset minyak yang entah kenapa ada di anak tangga itu. Mark yang memang memiliki keseimbangan kaki yang sangat buruk tak bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh dan kepalanya sukses membentur pegangan tangga yang ada di sana

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak mark kencang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Mark merasakan pening yang teramat sangat di kepalanya, bahkan dunia yang ia lihat kini berputar-putar tek berhenti. mark rasa mungkin gravitasi bumi sedang sedang tak bersahabat dengannya

Kesadaran mark menipis, tangannya berusaha menggapai pegangan. Tapi malang, mark terjengkang ke bawah sebelum ia berhasil memegang pegangan tangga itu

Tubuh ringkih mark terjatuh, berguling begitu saja menuruni anak tangga dan tergeletak lemas saat sudah berada di bawah. Mark masih tersadar walaupun keadaannya sudah sangat menyedihkan dengan memar di dahi sekujur tubuhnya

"jackson... young-jae... bam...bam" lirih mark sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang. Dan sedetik kemudian mata mark sudah terpejam

Mark pingsan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **##**

"perasaanku tiba tiba tak enak"

Jackson, bambam dan youngjae baru saja keluar dari toko elektronik. Mereka bertiga masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, jadi setelah tubuh mereka kering dan kembali berwujud manusia mereka membawa handycam mark yang rusak itu ke toko elektronik agar dapat diperbaiki

Well, sebenarnya mereka habis berjuang habis-habisan merayu si pemilik toko agar dapat memperbaiki handycam mark. dari bambam yang mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya sampai youngjae harus bersenandung untuk si penjaga toko. Walaupun pada akhirnya justru godaan dari jackson lah yang mampu meluluhkan hati si pemilik toko yang bersikeras bahwa handycam mark sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi

Sampai-sampai bambam berfikir jika mereka makan di restoran dan kehilangan dompet, mungkin jackson akan sangat berguna agar mereka bisa pulang tanpa harus membayar makanan mereka dengan mencuci piring

"kau juga?"

"jadi bukan aku saja yang merasa gelisah dari tadi"

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "aku fikir kita harus ke mencari mark" cetus youngjae

"ini jam berapa?" tanya jackson. benar, jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak cemas bahkan saat ia mendengar nama mark, dan jackson berharap di manapun mark berada dia masih dalam keadaan baik baik saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun

"ini sudah jam 4.10 sore" ujar youngjae sambil menunjuk jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "dan ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit dari jam pulang sekolah, jadi kita pulang kerumah atau menyusulnya di sekolah?"

Jackson terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir, mark bukanlah tipe-tipe murid yang ingin cepat pulang dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, jadi ada kemungkinan pemuda LA itu masih disana berkutat dengan buku buku. Ya, jackson setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri

"kita ke sekolah dulu, aku yakin mark masih ada disana" ujar jackson mantap.

"bagaimana bisa kau yakin sekali?" tanya youngjae heran. Jackson hanya tersenyum sebelum ia berlalu mendahului youngjae dan bambam

"entahlah, feelingku yang berkata begitu"

Saat tiba di sekolah, mereka heran karena para murid sedang berbondong-bondong berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan sekolah bahkan tak banyak dari mereka yang berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Perasaan jackson semakin tak enak

"kasihan sekali dia" ujar murid perempuan pada ketiga temannya saat mereka sudah keluar dari kerumunan itu, berjalan ke arah jackson dan yang lainnya berdiri

"apakah ia baik-baik saja? Aku lihat seluruh tubuhnya memar ditambah lagi dokter itu mengebat kakinya"

"siapa yang kurang kerjaan menyiram tangga dengan minyak sih, itu kan berbahaya"

Keempat gadis itu masih saja sibuk berbicara sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa kini tiga pemuda yang mereka lewati tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya

Bambam kemudian berdiri di hadapan mereka dan spontan para murid perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "ada apa?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka

"ehm, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ruang kesehatan itu ramai sekali?" tanya bambam

"ah itu, ada murid kelas 12 yang jatuh dari tangga yang ada di sana..." gadis itu menunjuk ke arah tangga tempat mark terjatuh. "murid itu jatuh terpeleset setelah menginjak minyak yang ada di atas tangga" lanjutnya

"apa kalian tau siapa yang terjatuh itu?" tanya youngjae yang berdiri di samping bambam. Sedangkan jackson? dia masih setia pada tempatnya sambil menunggu apa yang akan di katakan gadis itu selanjutnya.

Jackson berharap dugaannya bahwa mark lah yang jatuh itu salah besar

Keempat gadis itu mengangguk secara bersamaan. "uhm! Tentu saja kami kenal. Dia kan dulu sempat populer di sekolah ini, ya walaupun sejak kematian ibu nya ia jadi tak dianggap lagi. Namanya mark tuan, kelas 12-1"

DEG

Jantung jackson rasanya sudah lepas dari kerangka paru-paru nya saat gadis itu menyebut nama mark, secepat kilat jackson berlari ke ruang kesehatan diikuti youngjae dan bambam yang juga pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada keempat gadis itu

"permisi... permisi... yang jatuh itu temanku tolong minggir" mereka bertiga berusaha menembus kerumunan di depan ruang kesehatan, dan setelah sampai di dalam mereka disambut oleh mark yang sedang terduduk dengan kaki diberi gips putih dan dahi nya yang di tempel perban

"mark!" mark menoleh ke pintu masuk saat namanya di panggil dengan suara yang ia kenal tanpa harus melihat siapa pemiliknya. "jackson?"

Jackson lalu menghampiri mark, tangannya memegang seluruh tubuh mark memastikan keadaan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sampai ketika tangan jackson menyentuh kaki mark yang di bebat, mark menjerit dan memukul tangan jackson.

"YAK! SAKIT TAU!" jackson menghela nafas lega karena mark baik baik saja.

"bodoh, kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali sih! Bisa tidak kau jangan terjatuh sehari saja, walaupun kau memiliki gravitasi yang lemah tapi kau juga harus bisa menahan tubuhmu sendiri! Kalau begini terus kau bisa mati karena terjatuh mark tuan" omel jackson panjang lebar. Mark bersumpah bahwa baru kali ini ia melihat jackson berbicara sepanjang itu

Apalagi ekspresi yang ada di wajah jackson saat ini, mark juga baru tau kalau wajah jackson saat cemas itu ... sangat jelek!

"pfffft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" mark tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, bahkan sangking kuatnya mark tertawa bambam dan youngjae yang ada di depan pintu masuk ke dalam dan mengampiri mereka berdua.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tawa mark semakin tak terkendali karena sekarang ia sudah terbaring di ranjang kesehatan ambil memegang perutnya, mark tampak sangat puas mentertawakan jackson

"wajahmu... wajahmu lucu jackson! astaga betapa jeleknya kau sekarang hahahahahahhahahahahhahahaha" bambam dan youngjae terkekeh mendengar ucapan mark mengejek jackson yang sekarang merengut "aku cemas, kau tau?"

Mark masih terkekeh. "kkkk arra arra, tapi kau tak perlu menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu jacks, sungguh aku ingin mengambil fotomu tadi dan–HUWAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Tawaan mark menjadi teriakan histeris ketika jackson tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya seperti menggendong bayi, bahkan kini wajah mark sudah berhadapan dengan dada bidang jackson yang tertutupi seragam. Wajah mark merona bukan main saat hidungnya menempel pada dada bidang itu, berbeda dengan jackson yang tampak santai membawanya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Diikuti youngjae dan bambam yang membawa barang-barang mark.

Setibanya diluar mereka menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semua murid yang masih tersisa di sana, menatap ke arah mark dan jackson dengan tatapan bingung. Ya jelas, siapa yang tak akan bingung jika melihat seorang mark yang notabene nya penyendiri dan tak punya teman itu tiba-tiba di gendong laki-laki yang tampan ditambah lagi 2 orang lainnya dibelakang membawa barang-barang mark

Seperti seorang putri saja –fikir mereka-

"jackson, semua orang melihat kita, turunkan aku" cicit mark, wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah menahan malu itu ia sembunyikan ke dalam dada bidang milik jackson.

"tidak akan, kalau kau malu dilihat sembunyikan saja wajahmu seperti itu sampai kita dirumah" ujar jackson tanpa memalingkan pandangannya yang lurus kedepan, mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Kalau boleh jujur sih, itu hanya kamuflase jackson saja. Sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat gugup saat wajah mark menyentuh dadanya, apalagi mark sesekali mengusel wajahnya ke dada itu saat ia tak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Membuat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis jackson sangking gugupnya

Di perjalanan, mereka berempat hanya diam tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Mark yang berada di dalam gendongan jackson seolah tak bosan menangkupkan wajahnya ke dada pria itu. Youngjae dan bambam? Ya, sebagai teman setia tentunya masih setia menemani jackson.

"oiya mark hyung, kami sudah membawa handycam mu ke toko elektronik" ujar youngjae dibelakang sana, mark mendongakkan kepalanya mengintip youngjae melalui bahu jackson. "untuk apa?"

"untuk diperbaiki, kami merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi aku" ucap bambam menyesal

"tentu saja, ini semua kan memang salahmu bam"

"youngjae hyung jangan memulai!"

"memangnya masih bisa di perbaiki?" tanya mark heran, tapi sayangnya kedua makhluk di belakang malah sibuk bertengkar hingga tak mendengarkan mark.

"hm, handycam itu mungkin akan seperti sedia kala dalam waktu sebulan lagi..." jackson menggantungkan ucapannya ketika ia melihat mark menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan

"dan data yang ada di memorinya tak akan hillang" sambung jackson, menjawab pertanyaan yang ad di dalam fikiran mark

"syukurlah..."mark lega, lega karena ia masih bisa melihat 'ibunya'

"kau saja yang berlebihan seolah-olah kau kehilangan nyawamu"

"ya memang handycam itu sudah menjadi nyawa keduaku!"

"kau bahkan mengusir kami dengan menyiram air, kau fikir kami ini tikus?"

"kurang lebih begitu, habis kalian selalu menggangguku persis sekali seperti tikus"

"kalau kami tikus, kau apa?"

"aku? Masa depannya jinyoung hehe"

"tukang mimpi"

"i don't care"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

sekarang mereka semua sudah sampai di rumah mark. tapi jackson sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menurunkan tubuh mark dari gendongannya

Dan mark tak tahan dengan perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya

"jack, apa kau akan terus menggendongku seperti ini? Kita bahkan sudah ada di depan pintu rumahku" sahut mark, menyadarkan jackson dalam kesibukannya menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri. "oh?"

Tanpa membuat mark curiga jackson segera menurunkan tubuh kurus itu ke ranjang di luar, mendudukkan mark dan menselonjorkan kakinya malang mark

"kakimu ini, apa sebegitu parahnya sampai harus di gips?"tanya jackson. youngjae dan bambam juga memandang ke arah kaki kanan mark yang di gips. Mark menghela nafasnya berat.

"hah. Selain daya tahan gravitasi ku lemah, tulang kaki ku ini..." ucapan mark tergantung, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kedua kakinya berkali kali dengan gerakan maju mundur

"sangat rentan, berbeda dengan tulang kaki normal" lanjut mark

"apa kau dari lahir seperti ini?"

"bukankah katanya kalian tau segalanya tentang aku?"

"ada beberapa bagian hidupmu yang sedikit terlewat, jawab saja kenapa sih?"

"hm. Tidak juga. kakiku jadi payah seperti ini sejak kecelakaan waktu aku sekolah dasar" mark menatap sendu kedua kakinya. Mengulang kembali memori mengerikan yang menimpa ia dan ayahnya beberapa tahun silam, ke waktu dimana kejadian yang mengambil ayah dan cita-citanya pergi

Diam. Baik jackson, bambam, maupun youngjae memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut pada mark karena mereka bisa merasakan aura sedih keluar dari sepasang mata sendu mark. mereka memilih mencari topik pembicaraan yang baru

"ehm, mark. dengan keadaan kakimu seperti ini pasti kau sulit bergerak kan? Apalagi membereskan rumah, berjalan saja kau butuh bantuan" ujar bambam, mark menatap bambam bingung, sementara yang lainnya tersenyum pada mark.

"lalu?"

"bagaimana kalau kami bertiga membantumu? kau katakan apa saja yang kau inginkan, kami akan melakukannya untukmu" sahut youngjae, menumpukkan wajahnya pada tangan dan memasang senyum semanis mungkin

Dan mark merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres

"kalian? mau aku perintahkan ini itu?" tanya mark yang mendapatkan anggukan dari mereka bertiga. "untuk apa?"

"tentu saja agar kau bisa memaafkan kami, dan dengan begitu kami masih bisa tetap tinggal disini" terang jackson. youngjae dan bambam menepuk dahi mereka sendiri mendengar ucapan jackson yang kelewat jujur

Tuh kan, apa mark bilang. Mereka itu bersikap manis kalau ada maunya

"hei dengar ya.. aku tak akan memaafkan kalian begitu saja. Kalau bukan karena kakiku yang seperti ini, aku pasti sudah menghajar kalian satu-per-satu." Mark menunjuk nunjuk ketiga pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"nah, kalau begitu sekarang bereskan rumah ini, bersihkan gerbong depan sana yang sudah berdebu" tangan mark menunjuk ke arah gerbong arah timur, para ksatria mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk mark

"atap itu,sebelah situ, dan disitu juga dibersihkan. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri kan laba-laba bahkan bisa membuat apartemen di atap ku" mark menunjuk-nunjuk seluruh bagian yang ada di atapnya

"terakhir bersihkan semua sisi gerbong saja, aku tak mau kalian membuat rumahku berantakan jika kalian membereskan bagian dalam rumahku. Bagaimana?" mark mengulas senyum tanpa dosa ketika dilihatnya ketiga ksatria itu menganga.

"mark hyung... kau tidak serius kan?" tanya youngjae. mark menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "no, i'm not kidding youngjae"

"semua bagian ini harus dibersihkan?"

"yes!"

"bagian atap itu harus di bersihkan juga?"

"of course!"

"jangan bilang termasuk di bawah gerbong"

"if you can, why not"

"halaman?"

"tentu saja! Bisa-bisa aku digusur pemerintah kalau aku mengotori tempat ini, ini kan di pinggiran sungai han"

"tapi tidak termasuk mencuci, memasak, dan pekerjaan perempuan lainnya kan?"

"lalu kalian mau aku melakukannya dengan keadaanku seperti ini? dan itu bukan pekerjaan perempuan saja asal kau tau, bam"

"argh mark! kami ini membantumu, bukan pembantumu" geram jackson, kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit mendengar semua yang pekerjaan yang di perintahkan mark.

Pasalnya di tempat asal mereka, dunia ksatria, mereka hidup seperti pangeran. Segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan selalu tersedia tanpa harus bergerak dan melakukan ini itu. Dan sekarang mereka akan melakukan pekerjaan yang tak lebih berbeda dari pekerjaan pembantu?

Hell no! Jackson bahkan tak sudi

Tapi melihat raut wajah mark yang kini sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyedihkan –dimana kalau menurut youngjae, wajah mark sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan wajah coco anjingnya jika sedang kelaparan- membuat mereka tak tega juga

Apalagi jackson, lemah sudah dia kalau mark sudah menunjukkan ekspressi seperti itu

"bukankah tadi kalian yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun selama kaki ku sakit? Kalau tidak mau yasudah! Aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap mark, persis seperti anak kecil jika tidak dibelikan permen kapas

Ya hancurlah sudah pertahanan jackson

Dengan helaan nafas berat, jackson mengambil sapu yang ada di dekat kasur mark. tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun jackson mulai menyapu halaman. Youngjae dan bambam juga cekatan mengambil kemoceng dan peralatan kebersihan lainnya, mengikuti jackson membersihkan rumah mark

Mark tersnyum puas karena trik nya memelasnya jitu, hah mark tau itu. Sedari dulu tak ada yang bisa lolos dari tatapan memelas milik seorang mark tuan jika ia mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Tapi mark tak pernah mau melakukannya di depan semua orang, terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan bukanlah hal yang mark sukai. Cukup orang tertentu yang dapat melihat sisi lemah dan imu mark. dan orang lain hanya cukup tau bahwa mark tuan adalah pemuda yang kuat dan mandiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Jaebum memandang ponsel di tangannya dengan gelisah, sebentar menghidupkan layarnya, memainkannya, lau menguncinya, dan kegiatan itu berulang ulang dilakukan jaebum semenjak 1 jam yang lalu tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang

"kenapa pesan ku tidak dibalas juga? di telfon juga tak diangkat. Choi youngjae sebenarnya kau sekarang sedang apa" omel jaebum pada layar ponselnya sendiri, seolah-olah benda persegi empat itu adalah wajah orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kabarnya

Katakanlah jaebum sudah gila, gelisah sendiri karena pesannya tak kunjung di balas oleh pemuda yang bahkan belum genap 2 minggu ia kenal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh memang choi youngjae itu sudah berhasil menjerat jaebum ke dalam pesonanya pada pandangan pertama saat jaebum melihat youngjae mengamuk pada pengendara motor yang hampir menabrak mark

Im jaebum terkonfirmasi love at first sigh pada seorang choi youngjae

Sejam yang lalu sih mereka masih chattingan, membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kejadian mark yang terjatuh dari tangga tadi siang.

"apa youngjae sekarang sedang merawat mark? ya, bukankah mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah mark?" tanya jaebum pada dirinya sendiri dan setela berfikir lama, akhirnya jaebum berdiri.

"daripada aku mati penasaran menunggu seperti ini, lebih baik aku kerumah mark. ya, aku memang harus kesana" dengan cepat jaebum bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari kamarnya

"mau pergi kemana hyung? Tanya jinyoung yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyesap kopi kesukaannya, jaebum sangking terburu-burunya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan jinyoung di sofa.

"menemui youngjae"

Alis jinyoung berkerut hingga terlihat kedua baris rambut itu akan menyatu. "youngjae? teman mark hyung itu?"

Jaebum mengangguk membenarkan perkataan jinyoung. "hm. Dan bicara tentang mark, tadi youngjae bilang kalau mark terjatuh dari tangga sekolah siang tadi. bukankah kau juga bertemu dengannya tadi siang?"

"MWO?"

"wae? Kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

Secepat mungkin jinyoung meletakkan cangkir kopinya begitu saja dan berlari ke kamar meninggalkan jaebum yang melihatnya heran. Tak butuh waktu beberapa lama jinyoung keluar dari kamar dengan jaket dan masker yang sudah dipakainya.

"hyung. Aku ikut denganmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

"markkkk hyuung aku capek, ini semua dilanjutkan besok saja yaaa" teriak bambam dari belakang gerbong, posisi nya sungguh miris terduduk dengan kemoceng yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"bambam benar hyung, ini juga sudah malam dan aku laapaaaarrrr" sama seperti bambam, youngjae yang bertugas menyapu halaman juga sangat kelelahan, peluh menetes sedikit demi sedikit di dahinya

Hati mark sedikit luluh melihat keadaan memprihatinkan mereka, apalagi jackson yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan piring yang kelihatannya sudah selesai dicuci. Pemuda itu memang tidak mengeluh seperti kedua temannya, tapi mark yakin dalam hati jackson sudah mengumpati dirinya berpuluh puluh kali

"yasudah, kalian berhenti dulu malam ini, tapi ingat! Besok semua ini harus kalian lanjutkan. Arraseo?" mereka bertiga bersorak senang, apalagi bambam dan youngjae yang sudah menari-nari tak jelas di hadapan mark. tanpa mereka sadari di belakang mereka sudah berdiri dua sosok berpenampilan seperti teroris

"selamat malam, semua"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Akhirnya setelah aku meminta saran kalian, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. walaupun lama karena ide dan mood udah diujung tanduk kk. Mungkin ini aka jadi ff berchapter terakhirku karena aku mau fokus ke ff onshoot aja. Jadi ga gantung gantung dan ga harus update. Kkk

Okay, untuk readersku yang setia, aku buka 1 req ff oneshoot buat kalian. ayo kalian req mau ff apa, markbam markjin markson 2jae bnior jackbam yugbam jaebam markbum jackjin markgyum jaejack apapun terserah! Kk

See you!


	7. Chapter 6

"yasudah, kalian berhenti dulu malam ini, tapi ingat! Besok semua ini harus kalian lanjutkan. Arraseo?" mereka bertiga bersorak senang, apalagi bambam dan youngjae yang sudah menari-nari tak jelas di hadapan mark. tanpa mereka sadari di belakang mereka sudah berdiri dua sosok berpenampilan seperti teroris

"selamat malam, semua"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

"jadi, kenapa kalian berdua tiba tiba kesini?"

"memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh?"

"bukan begitu tapi... penampilan kalian..."

Bukannya mark tak suka dengan kedatangan jaebum dan jinyoung yang tiba-tiba, tapi penampilan mereka yang sangat aneh itu yang membuat mereka tampak sepeti teroris. Wajah yang tertutup masker dan kacamata, kepala tertutupi topi, jaket kulit yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Dan parahnya semua outfit itu berwarna hitam

Terang saja mark sedikit takut

"ya mau bagaimana lagi hyung, kami tak mungkin bisa bebas berkeliaran seperti ini tanpa menggunakan penyamaran. Hehehe" senyum jinyoung merekah, seolah menutupi penampilan seramnya. Dan sialnya, sekedar diberi senyuman seperti itu saja jantung mark sudah berdetak detak tak jelas

 _Siapapun tolong ajarkan jinyoung untuk berhenti membuat orang lain serangan jantung –batin mark_

"kepentingan sedarurat seperti apa yang membuat kalian malam-malam kesini? Dasar kurang kerjaan" cetus jackson sekenanya, yang dihadiahi sikutan oleh mark di perut nya. "y-ya! Sakit!"

Tanpa memperdulikan jackson, mark kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada dua orang tamu dadakannya. "jangan pedulikan jackson, tapi memang dia sedikit benar. Apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?"

Jinyoung menyerahkan parcel buah-buahan yang sedari tadi ia jinjing di belakang punggungnya. "kata jaebum hyung kau terjatuh, makanya aku kesini mau menjengukmu, tidak tau kalau jaebum hyung" ujung mata jinyoung mengerling ke jaebum yang duduk di samping youngjae

"aku kesini karena merindukan youngjae"

Sontak saja pipi youngjae bersemu merah, satu lagi tentang im jaebum yang akan youngjae tulis lemat-lemat dalam benaknya

Im jaebum itu orangnya blak-blakan!

"lihat youngjae wajahnya merona, aigoo kalian ini, dasar anak SMA" ujar mark gemas

"kau juga masih sekolah mark"

"diam kau jack"

"nah berhubung sudah berkumpul semua, bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Kebetulan kami baru akan makan malam" ajak bambam yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dan ajakan bambam diamini oleh mark

"good idea!"

"terima kasih, tapi kami berdua akan makan di luar" tolak jaebum halus dan bersiap berdiri, namun ditahan oleh jinyoung. "hyung aku masih mau disini~ kita makan malam dengan mereka saja ya?" bujuk jinyoung

"aku tidak mengajakmu, jie" dahi jinyoung berkerut bingung dengan jawaban ambigu jaebum. "tadi katamu berdua, bukan denganku?"

"maksudku kami berdua itu, aku dan youngjae" hampir saja jinyoung menyumpahi jaebum jika ia tak ingat ada mark disana. Hei, jinyoung harus menjaga attitude nya di depan fans nya, ingat, dia seorang idol

"eoh?" youngjae yang membeo,bibirnya membentuk huruf o sempurna hanya pasrah di tarik oleh jaebum.

"jackson hyung aku pergi duluuuuu" teriak youngjae dari kejauhan, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ataupun bambam jika ingin pergi maka harus pamit terdahulu dengan jackson. faktor jackson yang selalu menjaga mereka, jadi mereka terbawa suasana menganggap jackson hyung mereka sendiri

Dan dalam sekejap kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu hilang dari pandangan keempat orang dibelakangnya.

"nah mark hyung, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" ujar jinyoung lembut, tangannya mulai merobek plastik parcel bawannya dan mengeluarkan apel. "hyung, kau suka apel?"

Sebelum mark membuka mulutnya, jackson terlebih dahulu mengambil apel yang ada di tangan jinyoung lalu menggigitnya sembarangan. "aku suka"

Mark menatap jackson horor, ia tak menyangka jackson yang dingin bisa bertingkah semenyebalkan ini. melihat jinyoung yang speechless membuat mark merasa tak enak padanya. "emh, semuanya favorite ku selama kau yang membawanya jinyoung" ujar mark, berusaha merubah atmosfir

Jinyoung berusaha bersikap biasa. "benarkah? Waah kalau begitu aku akan mengupasnya untukmu hyung! bolehkah aku masuk untuk mengambil pisau?" tanya jinyoung sopan

"ah tidak perlu, jackson yang akan mengambilkannya"

"kenapa aku?" ujar jackson tak terima

"kau tidak mau?"

"dia punya kaki, suruh saja ambil sendiri"

"kau ini –"

Belum sempat mark bicara tiba tiba di hadapannya sudah ada pisau, dan yang membawanya adalah bambam. "ini pisaunya, beres kan? Masalah kecil selalu kalian besar-besarkan" celetuk bambam yang daritadi hanya diam, lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mark mengambil pisau dari tangannya

"bambam kau juga mau pergi?!" tanya jackson setengah teriak.

"aku mau makan di kedai saja!" sahut bambam pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat pertengkaran konyol mark dan jackson. ditambah lagi sekarang ada jinyoung, bambam yakin dirinya akan semakin merasa terlupakan karena mereka bertiga sibuk sendiri

Lebih tepatnya jackson dan jinyoung yang sibuk berebut perhatian mark

.

.

.

.

.

##

"hyuuung sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" tanya youngjae ke sekian kalinya, ia dan jaebum sekarang berada di dalam mobil jaebum yang sedari tadi tak sampai di tujuan.

"sebentar lagi juga sampai jae" tuhkan! Hanya jawaban itu saja sedari tadi yang jaebum katakan ketika youngjae bertanya padanya. Youngjae memberengut kesal, memajukan bibirnya setengah centi dan memilih memandang jalanan luar yang tiba-tiba lebih menarik daripada jaebum

Youngjae tak sadar, apa yang barusan ia lakukan itu membuat konsentrasi menyetir jaebum pecah. Sebentar menatap jalan, sebentar menoleh ke samping. Apalagi sekarang youngjae memasang raut kesalnya dengan kepala yang bersender di kaca. Tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata jaebum

"jae-ah berhenti" ujar jaebum tiba-tiba di sela mengemudi. Youngjae masih tak perduli, ia tetap tak mengindahkan kepalanya dari kaca. "berhenti apanya? Kan hyung yang mengemudi"

"makanya karena hyung yang mengemudi, hyung minta berhenti" youngjae semakin bingung dengan kalimat ambigu jaebum. Mau tak mau ia terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria yang ada di belakang kemudi itu

"apanya sih hyung? aku kan tidak melakukan apapun!" lagi, youngjae memasang wajah kesalnya yang membuat jaebum mati-matian untuk tak membanting stirnya.

"berhenti jae-ah. Kau membuat konsentrasi menyetir hyung berantakan"

Tak tahan, youngjae rasanya ingin meniup pria di sampingnya ini dengan tiupan tornado miliknya. Tapi ia urungkan karena jika itu terjadi maka kejadian selanjutnya adalah mereka berakhir di rumah sakit

"tapi aku tak melakukan apapun jaebum hyuuuuungggggggg"

"tingkah menggemaskanmu itu membuat hyung kelabakan choi youngjae. Berhenti atau hyung akan menciummu"

Hening

Youngjae terdiam seketika mendengar perkataan frontal yang jaebum ucapkan tanpa rasa bersalah itu. dan suasana menjadi canggung. Jaebum masih fokus dengan setirnya sementara youngjae memilih kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil

Dalam keheningan di mobil itu, mereka berdua berusaha meredam degupan jantung mereka yang berdegup gila-gilaan

Salahkan tingkah imut youngjae yang membuat jaebum gelisah

Dan salahkan mulut frontal jaebum yang membuat youngjae salah tingkah

Hei, tapi kan. Cinta tak pernah salah.

.

.

.

.

.##

Mark pusing. Kedatangan jinyoung bukannya membuat mood nya membaik malah memperburuk keadaan. Jika tau begini lebih baik jinyoung datang lain waktu.

Bukan, bukannya mark tak senang dengan kedatangan jinyoung, dia sangat senang. Siapa sih yang tak senang ketika sedang sakit di jenguk oleh seseorang yang disukai? Tentu kalian akan menjawab ya bukan?

Tapi lain halnya jika di saat ada jinyoung di saat itu juga ada jackson. keadaan tak akan pernah membaik jika mark di hadapkan oleh mereka berdua. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini, baik jackson maupun jinyoung tak berhenti untuk merebut perhatian mark

Mulai dari jinyoung yang memijitnya

Jackson yang bertingkah super hero dengan membawa makanan untuknya

Lalu jinyoung lagi bernyanyi untuknya

Diikuti jackson sampai rela berpura-pura terluka saat mengupas apel demi mendapat perhatian lebih dari mark

"kata orang menulis harapan diatas diatas perban itu bisa membuat sakit anggota tubuh yang sedang diperban itu menghilang. Mau mencoba?" tawar jinyoung, mengambil tas sekolah mark yang tergeletak di samping pemiliknya dan mengambil spidol milik mark

Pasrah, mark mengiyakan tawaran jinyoung. "boleh, tulis saja semaumu jinyoung-ah" jinyoung lalu menulis beberapa kata di perban kaki mark dengan semangat.

Lain halnya dengan jackson, pemuda itu hanya diam memandangi jinyoung malas. Kedua mata besarnya berotasi jengah. "kekanakan" gerutunya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar mark. mark lalu mengambil sebuah spidol lagi dan menyodorkannya pada jackson. "kau tak mau mencoba?"

"untuk apa? Ini kekanakan sekali"

Mark berpura-pura kesal. "jadi kau tidak mau mendoakan kesembuhanku, begitu?"

Hah. Jackson hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Jika mark sudah seperti itu apalagi yang bisa jackson lakukan selain menurutinya? Akhirnya dengan berat hati, jackson mengambil spidol dari tangan mark dan mengikuti jinyoung menulis sesuatu di perban kaki mark.

Membuat mark tanpa sadar tersenyum kegirangan

"selesai!" ujar jinyoung girang, melihat jackson yang masih sibuk menulis di kaki mark, jinyoung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk duduk disamping mark.

"hyung mau makan apa? Aku pesankan ya?" sungguh jika jinyoung perhatian seperti ini ketika mood mark baik, mungkin mark tak akan bisa menolak, tapi sekarang beda. Mood nya kacau, belum lagi kakinya yang sakit.

Nafsu makan mark hilang begitu saja untuk sekarang ini. padahal rencanya ia akan membuat sedikit bibimbap untuk mereka bertiga. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang ini alangkah baiknya mark tidur lebih cepat. "aku mau tidur saja"

Jinyoung menatap mark khawatir. "tapi hyung, kau belum makan malam kan?"

Mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari suara jinyoung mau tak mau membuat mark melemparkan senyum terbaiknya agar orang yang ia sukai itu maklum. "aku tidak terlalu lapar nyoungie, tapi aku lelah"

Ada perasaan tak suka yang dalam benak jackson ketika mendengar panggilan manis dari mark untuk jinyoung. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang sedang jackson rasakan. Ia sendiri bahkan belum menyadari jika dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada mark.

"baiklah hyung, ayo aku antar ke kamarmu" baru saja jinyoung akan merangkul mark, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dicegat oleh jackson. "tak perlu, mark biar menjadi urusanku. kau pulang saja" usir jackson sambil mencoba menggendon mark

Tapi, bukan park jinyoung namanya kalau mengalah begitu saja, jinyoung juga berusaha mengambil mark dari gendongan jackson.

"kan aku duluan yang ingin mengantar mark hyung"

"anak kecil sepertimu mana bisa menggendongnya"

"aku lebih tinggi darimu!"

"pulang saja kenapa sih?"

"tidak sebelum memastikan mark hyung tertidur"

"hei teman-teman. Jika kalian seperti ini terus lebih baik aku masuk sendiri saja!" amuk mark tak tahan dan berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan mereka berdua.

Karena terus memberontak, mark hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak di cegah jackson. tapi jinyoung masih juga belum berhenti, ia tetap menarik mark agar terlepas dari jackson dan itu membuat jackson geram

"sudah cukup!" ctak. Jackson menjentikkan jarinya, dan jinyoung seketika membeku dalam sekali jentikan.

"jinyoung? Kau kenapa?" tanya mark cemas bercampur bingung dengan diam nya jinyoung. Namun tak dijawab oleh jinyoung, pemuda itu masih membeku tak bergerak

"sudahlah, tak usah fikirkan dia. Sekarang kau tidur" final jackson lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu gerbong mark. mark yang berada di dalam gendongan jackson hanya diam tak berkutik

Tak lama setelah jackson dan mark masuk, tiba-tiba jinyoung bergerak. Menoleh ke belakang dan menatap nanar pintu gerbong mark yang sudah terkunci rapat. Otaknya berusaha menerka kejadian tak asing yang barusan terjadi

Dirinya tiba-tiba membeku tanpa alasan

Dan sebelumnya ia juga mendengar jentikan tangan. Entah dari jackson ataupun mark

"mungkinkah..."

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pulang membawa semua praduga yang akan ia fikirkan nanti setelah sampai di dorm. Dan di tengah perjalanannya, jinyoung tak berhenti untuk menyeringai.

'akhirnya ku dapatkan kau' batin jinyoung puas

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

"kau tidak bercana kan hyung?"

"aku serius kyum! Untuk apa aku bercanda jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini?"

"tapi siapa?"

"yang pasti antara jackson dan mark, karena hanya ada kami bertiga saat itu"

Jinyoung kini sudah sampai di dorm nya, dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah duduk dihadapan yugyeom. Magnae satu itu memang tak kemana-mana. jinyoung tidak bisa menunda kesabarannya untuk menceritakan kejadian aneh yang ia alami di rumah jackson sampai jaebum pulang. Akhirnya jinyoung menjelaskan semuanya pada yugyeom tanpa menunggu jaebum terlebih dahulu

"jadi, apa rencanamu hyung" tanya yugyeom yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan penjelasan jinyoung

"untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin memastikan. Di antara mereka berempat, siapa yang seorang ksatria" ujar jinyoung yakin

"caranya" tanya yugyeom enteng, yang malah dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari jinyoung. "sakit hyung!" umpat yugyeom kesal

Jinyoung hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli. "pertanyaan bodoh. kita hanya perlu mengetahui kelemahan dan kelebihan ksatria itu ada atau tidak di dalam diri mereka."

"lalu siapa yang akan melakukannya—YA-HYUNG!" belum selesai yugyeom bertanya sudah hampir dihadiahi jitakan lagi, jinyoung mendengus kesal menatap yugyeom yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu

"ya kita berdua lah, siapa lagi"

Yugyeom membeo. "berdua? Tidak mengajak jaebum hyung?"

Jinyoung terdiam, tampak seperti berfikir. "hm, sepertinya tidak dulu. Dia sekarang sedang dekat dengan youngjae"

Dahi yugyeom mengerut bingung. "youngjae?"

"choi youngjae. salah satu dari mereka berempat. Jaebum mungkin menyukainya jadi aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan mau membantu kita" yugyeom mengangguk paham. Tapi, ada satu yang mengganjal di fikirannya

"tapi hyung, bagaimana caranya membuktikannya?"

Pertanyaan yugyeom kali ini bukan mendapat jitakan, melainkan senyuman misterius yang selalu jinyoung keluarkan ketika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menjadi targetnya

"kau akan tau besok, tapi ingat. Jangan sampai jaebum hyung tau semua ini. tunggu saat yang tepat baru kita beritahu dia. Aku tidak mau dia mengacaukan rencanaku hanya karena melindungi si youngjae itu"

Dan lagi-lagi yugyeom hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Siapapun tolong keluarkan youngjae dari kecanggungan ini!

Kini jaebum dan juga youngjae sedang berada di sebuah taman. Setelah selesai mengisi perut mereka jaebum memutuskan untuk mengajak youngjae jalan-jalan di taman. Awalnya youngjae menolak karena ia takut jackson akan marah padanya kalau ia pulang terlalu larut. Tapi melihat jaebum memohon untuk ditemani karena si idol itu sedang penat, youngjae tak sampai hati juga.

Jadilah sekarang mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri taman dalam suasana yang teramat canggung. Jaebum seakan kehabisan kata-kata jika berhadapan dengan youngjae. sementara youngjae sendiri mengartikan diam nya jaebum berarti pria itu sedang mencari ketenangan. Jadi ia tak mau mengganggunya

"youngjae/hyung"

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba grogi. Salah tingkah sendiri karena berbicara bersamaan. "hyung saja duluan, mau bilang apa?"

"ah tidak-tidak. Youngjae saja duluan. Hyung akan mendengarnya"

"aku lupa tadi mau bilang apa, yasudah hyung sajalah"

"tidak, hyung hanya ingin bertanya. Sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?"

Youngjae menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu, bertanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir. "emhh, seminggu? Ya kukira seminggu hyung. ada apa?"

Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah jalan di hadapannya. "entahlah, hyung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padahal kita baru kenal seminggu ya?"

"aneh? Aneh kenapa hyung?" tanya youngjae bingung, pasalnya selama ia mengenal jaebum tak ada yang aneh aneh yang dirasakannya. Ya palingan masalah jantungnya yang suka tak terkendali kalau sudah mendengar kata-kata frontal jaebum

"seminggu terakhir ini hyung tak bisa tidur"

"benarkah? Kenapa hyung?"

"jantung hyung suka berdetak gila-gilaan"

"apa hyung sakit?"

"konsentrasi hyung juga seminggu ini selalu berantakan"

"lalu hyung?"

"dan anehnya, hyung tak tau penyebabnya"

"kenapa tidak mencoba periksa ke dokter hyung?"

Jaebum tersenyum menatap youngjae di sampingnya. Membuat youngjae keder. "tidak perlu" nada suara jaebum terdengar rendah dan sedikit menakutkan di telinga youngjae.

"w-wae?"

"karena itu semua selalu terjadi saat aku semenjak aku bertemu dengan–"

ZRASSHHH

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi sangat tak bersahabat karena hujan mendadak turun sangat deras tanpa ada tanda-tanda mendung sekalipun. Membuat jaebum dan youngjae kalang kabut karena tubuh mereka berdua yang terlanjur basah

"ayo jae kita berteduh" ujar jaebum panik youngjae akan sakit kalau kehujanan,apalagi sekarang sudah malam. Suhu udara semakin dingin. Jaebum lalu menggenggam tangan youngjae dan berniat membawa pria manis itu berteduh

Tapi youngjae tak bergerak. Tubuhnya membeku hingga jaebum kesulitan menariknya. Melihat youngjae seperti itu jaebum semakin panik. "jae-ah. Kau kenapa? Ayo kita pergi hyung tak mau kau sakit"

Bisa youngjae rasakan tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan hanya untuk berbicara sekalipun.

'gawat! Kalau sampai aku menghilang di depan jaebum hyung, dia pasti akan tau kalau aku bukan manusia' batin youngjae takut.

Jaebum tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan youngjae, karena tiba-tiba tubuh si manis itu memudar lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang bak abu yang tertiup angin, tangan youngjae yang ia genggam pun melonggar, nyaris transparan

"j-jae?!" jaebum terdiam ketika tubuh youngjae benar benar menghilang. Dan kini hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang ada di taman itu.

Sekuat tenaga jaebum berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan ia lihat, mengingat kembali kejadian 2 menit yang lalu.

Mereka tersiram air hujan, lalu tiba-tiba youngjae menghilang. Dan setau jaebum, makhluk yang bisa menghilang hanya karena tersiram air itu hanyalah...

"tidak mungkin..."

Hati jaebum berusaha menolak opini-opini yang menggeluti logikanya. Menolak sebuah fakta jika youngjae adalah seorang ksatria, makhluk yang selalu menjadi targetnya dimanapun ia berada.

Ingatan jaebum tiba-tiba membawanya saat ia membersihkan luka di wajah youngjae ketika si manis itu di keroyok preman yang mengganggu mark. youngjae menolak saat jaebum berniat membersihkan wajahnya dengan air, lalu youngjae juga tidak minum barang sedikitpun saat mereka makan di restoran tadi, sekarang youngjae jelas-jelas lenyap dari pandangannya karena terguyur air hujan. dan fakta-fakta itulah yang menguatkan logika jaebum bahwa

Youngjae adalah seorang ksatria

"ya tuhan. Mengapa jadi seperti ini" batin jaebum kalut sekarang sampai ia tak memperdulikan lagi tubuhnya yang sudah sangat basah kuyup. Yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang ksatria? Yang notabenenya adalah targetnya sendiri?!

Sudah menjadi takdir jika ksatria adalah target empuk bagi pemburu ksatria.

Ya. Jaebum beserta kedua rekannya, jinyoung dan yugyeom adalah pemburu ksatria. Bukan juga manusia sepenuhnya.

"jangan sampai jinyoung dan yugyeom tau tentang ini"

Presetan dengan takdir. Mungkin jika ksatria itu orang lain jaebum tak akan segan segan memusnahkannya saat ini juga. tapi ini beda, ksatria itu adalah youngjae. orang yang ia sayang.

Mulai detik ini, jaebum bertekad pada dirinya sendiri ia akan menjaga youngjae apapun yang terjadi. Dari siapapun termasuk dari jinyoung dan yugyeom. Walaupun itu berarti jaebum harus siap menanggung resikonya karena menyalahi takdir

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

"kemana youngjae?"

Pagi ini mark berangkat ke sekolah bersama bambam dan jackson. ketidak adanya youngjae ternyata membuat mark sedikit cemas dengan anak itu, mark bahkan tak melihat batang hidung youngjae setelah jaebum membawa si manis itu pergi semalam

"mungkin sudah berangkat lebih dulu" jawab jackson enteng. Berusaha menenangkan mark.

Mark masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan jackson. "benarkah?"

Bambam mengangguk. "youngjae hyung itu terkadang suka pergi sendiri. Katanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum belajar" mark mengangguk. Walaupun belum puas dengan jawaban bambam, tapi ia tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut

"benar juga. ya nanti juga pasti bertemu di sekolah" ujar mark, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Sedangkan jackson dan bambam saling bertukar pandangan, mereka tau apa yang terjadi dengan youngjae semalam. Mata jackson lalu menatap tas mark, melihat gantungan kunci resleting tas mark yang hanya ada 2 boneka.

Hujan deras juga mengguyur daerah sungai han. Jackson yang masih belum tertidur karena menunggu youngjae pulang cemas. Jackson takut youngjae akan basah.

Kalau youngjae pergi sendirian juga jackson tak akan secemas ini, karena besok harinya juga ketika boneka youngjae kering pria manis itu akan kembali. Tapi fakta bahwa youngjae sedang pergi bersama jaebum lah yang membuat jackson takut

Bagaimana jika youngjae menghilang saat bersama jaebum? Lalu jaebum mengetahui bahwa youngjae bukanlah manusia. Kekhawatiran itu terus menggeluti benak jackson

Untung saja bambam sudah pulang tak lama jinyoung pergi, jika tidak kecemasan jackson pasti berlipat ganda

Dan makin takutlah jackson ketika ia melihat ke arah tas mark yang tergantung, boneka youngjae basah. Sangat basah sampai-sampai tetesan air terus keluar dari boneka itu.

Dan pagi ini boneka youngjae sedang dijemur agar kering. Jadilah, di tas mark hanya ada boneka jackson dan bambam

'apakah jaebum melihat youngjae menghilang' tanya jackson dalam batinnya

"jackson? helllooowwww" ayunan tangan mark di depan wajahnya membuat jackson tersadar. Karena kebanyakan melamun jackson tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. "sudah sampai?"

"kau kenapa sih? Melamun?" tanya mark

"bukan urusanmu" jackson lalu beranjak pergi, berniat mendahului mark dan bambam. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah tiba-tiba jaebum berada di hadapan mereka

"oh hai jaebum!" sapa mark ramah, jaebum tersenyum membalas sapaan mark. "hallo mark. kalian hanya bertiga? Kemana youngjae?"

Mark tersenyum jahil, menganggap jaebum mencari youngjae karena merindukan si manis itu. "kenapa? Merindukannya? aigoo kalian kan baru pergi semalam masa masih merindukannya sih? Aku juga tidak tau dia tak berangkat ke sekolah bersama kami. Tapi kata bambam dia suka pergi ke sekolah lebih awal. Mau cari fresh air katanya"

Jaebum tak percaya, untuk memastikan ia melihat gantungan kunci di tas mark. dan dugaannya benar, boneka youngjae tak ada di sana. itu berarti boneka itu masih basah.

Jackson tau jaebum memandangi gantungan kunci mark. dalam hati jackson sedikit takut kalau-kalau jaebum benar-benar melihat youngjae menghilang. Dan parahnya lagi jaebum mungkin mengetahui fakta bahwa youngjae adalah ksatria

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan" pamit jaebum meninggalkan mark yang menatapnya bingung

Belum lama jaebum pergi tiba-tiba jinyoung menghampiri mereka. membuat mood jackson memburuk

"hallo mark hyung~" sapa jinyoung ramah, di sampingnya ada yugyeom. Ikut tersenyum menyapa ketiga orang yang baru dilihatnya. "hallo"

"jinyoung! Dan, yugyeom? Wah ada apa pagi pagi begini menyapaku? Tumben" sahut mark. dan tak lupa senyum lima jarinya.

Duh, kebayang kan perasaan mark saat ini, pagi-pagi sudah disapa jinyoung! Mark berani bertaruh bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"tidak ada, hanya ingin menanyaka kabar kaki hyung. bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?"

Mark menggeleng. "tidak terlalu,tapi cukup untuk membuatku kesulitan berjalan"

"emh hyung! mau tidak nanti sepulang sekolah kita makan siang bersama? Ajak jackson bambam dan youngjae juga ya!" ajak jinyoung dengan nada yang kelewat riang. Sekali lagi, mark tak mungkin bisa menolak jinyoung apapun permintaan dan tawarannya.

Mark mengangguk, dan jackson mendecih tak suka

"baiklah! Sampai jumpa nanti siang~" setelah mengatakan itu, jinyoung dan yugyeom pergi lebih dulu menuju kelas.

"waaaahhh! Apakah ini mimpi? Jinyoung dan aku akan lunch bersama! Waaahh jackson bambam! Ini nyata kan?" girang mark. ia tak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan jinyoung sampai bisa makan siang bersama. Dulu untuk berjabat tangan dengan jinyoung saja mark tak berani memikirkannya. Takut kecewa karena berangan terlalu tinggi

"apa hebatnya makan bersama mereka" dan sekali lagi, jackson berhasil meruntuhkan mood baik mark. mark menatap tajam jackson

"tentu saja ini moment langka! Kau ini kenapa sih membenci jinyoung sampai sebegitunya?" tanya mark, namun jackson malah tak menjawabnya. Jackson justru melenggang pergi meninggalkan mark dan bambam

"bam, dia itu kenapa sih?"

"jangan tanya padaku hyung, tanya saja pada orangnya sendiri"

Dalam hati mark menggerutu karena jackson selalu saja sukses membuatnya bingung. Sifat jackson yang berubah-ubah membuat mark tak bisa menebaknya. Mark jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya jackson itu orang seperti apa.

Kadang hangat, dan membuat mark merasa terlindungi. Tapi kadang menjadi sangat menyebalkan hingga rassanya mark ingin melempar sesuatu yang keras ke arah wajah jackson

Ingatkan mark jika sepulang sekolah nanti ia harus mengunjungi perpustakaan, mencari buku yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa seseorang terlihat seperti alter ego yang memiliki dua prilaku yang berbeda di setiap waktu

Dan bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi seseorang seperti jackson

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Maaaaaf sebesar-besarnya maaf karena ff ini update terlalu late. Muehehe tapi biar late aku janji kok bakal nuntasinnya.


	8. Chapter 7

"halo hyung?" sapa jaebum pada seseorang di seberang sana melalui telfonnya, ditangannya jaebum sedang memegang sebuah mini agenda schedule GOT.

"aku sedang membaca schedule kami, disini tertulis kalau kami ada tawaran variety show hari ini. apa tawarannya masih berlaku hyung?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari manager hyungnya jaebum tersenyum. "benarkah? Kami mau hyung, tapi bisakah syutingnya sepulang sekolah? Kebetulan kami sedang tidak punya tugas tambahan"

Dan jaebum tak bisa menahan senyumnya agar tidak lebih lebar lagi karena manager nya menyetujui begitu saja permintaan jaebum. Bisa jaebum dengar suara managernya tampak girang

"baiklah, tolong diatur ya hyung" pip. Telfon diputus oleh pihak seberang, jaebum merasa puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Setidaknya ini langkah awal bagi jaebum untuk menghalangi rencana nya jinyoung. Baru kali ini jaebum merasa bahwa jabatannya sebagai leader sangat amat berguna, tidak hanya membuat kepalanya pusing

Tadi sebelum kelas dimulai, jinyoung memberitahu jaebum bahwa siang nanti mereka akan makan siang bersama mark dkk. Awalnya jaebum cuek tapi ketika ia merasakan aura jinyoung yang sedikit gelap menyadarkan jaebum bahwa jinyoung sedikit banyak sudah tau tentang identitas mark dkk.

Entah benar atau tidak feelingnya jaebum tak perduli, yang jelas ia harus membatalkan rencana makan siang itu. beruntung nya mata sipit jaebum tak sengaja melihat mini agenda schedule mereka, dan lebih beruntungnya disana tertulis kalau GOT ada tawaran variety show yang syutingnya siang itu juga

"maafkan aku jie, kali ini aku harus berjalan ke arah yang berbeda denganmu" jaebum lalu pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa menemui kedua rekan seperjuangannya

Ke ruang club basket, tempat dimana yugyeom sedang latihan.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

##

Mark, jackson dan bambam sekarang sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah tempat mereka janjian dengan jinyoung. Sudah 25 menit mereka bertiga berdiri menunggu tapi ketiga orang yang berjanji lebih dulu itu justru belum datang juga.

"hei mark, kemana nyoungie nyoungie mu itu? jangan dikira dia orang terkenal lalu dia bisa seenaknya membuat kita menunggu seperti ini" mark ingin sekali mengunci mulut jackson saat ini dan kalau bisa untuk selamanya saja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berkutik karena jackson wajar marah, mark juga sudah sedikit bosan karena menunggu jinyoung

"kau bisa sabar sedikit tidak sih? Mungkin saja mereka sedang ada perlu sebentar lagi juga keluar" mark tidak yakin benar dengan kata-katanya, tapi cukup lah untuk sedikit menenangkan jackson yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan

Jackson mendecih pelan. "kenapa kau yakin sekali mereka masih di dalam? Siapa tau mereka sudah pulang duluan, mereka kan idol bisa masuk keluar sekolah kapan saja"

Mark diam, dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan jackson.

"begini saja, kita tunggu 5 menit lagi, kalau sampai 5 menit mereka juga belum keluar kita pulang. Setuju?" mark dan jackson mengangguk menyetujui saran bambam. Dalam hati bambam menggerutu, bagaimana bisa ia harus selalu terjebak diantara pertengkaran konyol mark dan jackson yang sejatinya lebih tua darinya.

Bambam harus belajar ekstra sabar mulai saat ini

Belum sampai menit ke dua mereka menunggu tiba-tiba ponsel mark bergetar, buru buru mark mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan melihat nama sang penelfon

"siapa?" tanya jackson acuh

"jinyoung" langsung saja, mark menggeser tombol hijau "halo jinyoungie"

"..."

"kami bertiga sudah di depan gerbang, kalian dimana?"

"..."

"ah, benarkah?"

"..."

"jadi begitu, baiklah"

"..."

"tidak, tidak. Kita bisa lunch lain waktu. Semangat syutingnya"

"..."

"okay"

Pip. Mark mematikan ponselnya, raut wajah mark berubah menjadi lesu dan itu membuat jackson dan bambam penasaran. "bagaimana?"

Mark menatap jackson melas. "cancel. Tiba-tiba mereka ada jadwal syuting reality show"

Jackson tertawa, lebih tepatnya tertawa sinis. "haha, see? Dia itu orang super sibuk mark. mana mungkin punya waktu untuk rencana sepele seperti ini" ejek jackson pada mark, dalam hati jackson senang karena rencana ini batal, dari awal juga jackson tidak mau ikut, hanya mark saja yang memaksa

Tapi rasa senang jackson meluap begitu saja ketika melihat raut wajah mark yang sedih. "yasudah ayo kita pulang" tanpa memperdulikan ejekan jackson, mark berjalan mendului jackson dan bambam.

Dari belakang jackson dan bambam tau kalau mark sedikit kecewa karena rencana makan siangnya batal, terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang lemas. Jackson jadi sedikit tak enak hati dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"bam, apa dia tersinggung dengan omonganku tadi?" tanya jackson pada bambam yang ada di sampingnya, bambam mengendikkan bahunya ringan. "sepertinya tidak. Sejak kapan dia mudah tersinggung dengan omongan orang?"

Jackson mengangguk membenarkan pendapat bambam. Entah kenapa melihat mark sedih seperti itu membuat jackson jadi ikut tak bersemangat. Seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan 'manusia'nya itu. perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggu jackson dan ia tak suka jika harus lebih lama merasakannya

"bam, nanti sampai rumah ajak dia ke pinggiran sungai han di belakang gerbong ya?" pinta jackson pada bambam yang menatapnya curiga. "wae? Kau mau menceburkannya ke sungai?"

Tuk. Dahi bambam kini memerah karena sentilan sayang dari jackson. "hyung! kenapa kau malah menyentilku!" protes bambam sambil mengelus dahinya pelan

"jangan banyak tanya dan lakukan saja" jackson lalu pergi ke arah berlawanan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan secepat kilat jackson sudah menghilang dari pandangan bambam, membuat pria berdarah thailand itu semakin bingung.

'apasih yang direncanakan jackson hyung?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

"bambam sebenarnya kau mau menarikku ke mana?" tanya mark ketika bambam terus menariknya entah kemana padahal mereka sudah melewati rumah mark tadi. awalnya mark tak mau tapi melihat ekspresi memohon bambam mark jadi tak enak menolak.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan mark, bambam masih terus saja menarik lengan mark agar pemuda itu mengikutinya. "ikut saja hyung, sebentar lagi juga sampai kok"

Dari kejauhan bambam sudah bisa melihat jackson yang sedang berbaring di atas tikar, dan di sampingnya terdapat errrrrrr... perlengkapan piknik? Sepertinya begitu,karena di samping jackson sudah ada keranjang ukuran sedang lalu makanan dan minuman yang sepertinya sudah jackson siapkan.

'oh, jadi jackson hyung mengajak mark hyung piknik?' bambam tersenyum kecil memikirkannya sendiri, ia tak menyangka hyung nya itu bisa bersikap manis juga.

Bambam berbalik, melepaskan tarikannya pada mark, tangannya menunjukkan mark ke arah jackson berada. "nah hyung, sekarang kau kesana. Ada seseorang yang sudah menunggumu" mark melihat arah yang ditunjuk bambam, lebih tepatnya ke pada sesorang yang tengah berbaring disana

"siapa dia? Aku tidak mau, kita pulang saja bam" baru saja mark akan melangkah pergi tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing menginterupsi langkahnya

"OY MARK!" itu jackson, suara jackson. ketika mark berbalikpun yang ia lihat adalah jackson sudah terduduk sambil mengangkat tangannya. Telapak tangan jackson bergerak naik turun memerintahkan mark untuk menghampirinya

"jackson?" tanya mark pada bambam, namun saat ia menoleh ke samping bambam justru sudah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan mark sendirian di sana. sementara mark masih bingung apakah ia harus ke tempat jackson atau pulang karena jujur mark sedang tidak berselera untuk berdebat dengan jackson

Dalam fikiran mark, ia sudah tau kalau jackson nanti akan mengejek dirinya yang terlalu berharap bisa makan siang dengan jinyoung dan ia rela tak ke kantin tadi. memang benar, mark sampai-sampai menolak ajakan bambam ke kantin hanya karena saat makan siang nantinya mark tidak kekenyangan. Alasan yang bodoh memang.

Makanya, mark yakin bahwa jakson pasti akan mencemoohnya dan mark terlalu lapar untuk mendengar ocehan jackson.

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERDIRI DI SANA? MAKANAN INI TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU TERLALU LAMA, TUAN" teriakan jackson menyadarkan mark dari lamunannya. Mendengar kata 'makanan' ternyata cukup untuk menjadi alasan mark menghampiri jackson.

Mark sudah sampai di hadapan jackson yang masih terduduk dengan beberapa makanan lezat disampingnya. Dan yang membuat mata mark berbinar adalah itu semua merupakan makanan kesukaannya. Langsung saja tanpa disuruh duduk pun mark sudah lebih dulu duduk di depan jackson

"waah kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya mark takjub, jackson hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. "bagaimana? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan lunch with nyoungie mu bukan?" tanya jackson yang tak bisa lepas dari nada ejekan

Mark tak perduli karena mood nya sudah sangat baik ketika melihat semangkuk sup kimchi kesukannya yang sudah siap disantap . "ya ya ya terserah apa perkataanmu, apa aku bisa makan sekarang?" jackson kembali mengangguk, setelah mendapat izin dari Jackson langsung saja mark mengambil sup kimchi dan menyendokkannya ke mulutnya sendiri

"ummh delicious"

Selanjutnya hanya bunyi dentang sendok dan suara kunyahan mareka. Baik mark dan jackson hanya memfokuskan pada makanan mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Diam-diam jackson mengamati mark yang terlihat sangat terobsesi pada makanan sampai-sampai mark sendiri tak menyadari bibir sampingnya sudah basah akibat air dari soup itu.

"selain tingkahmu, ternyata cara makanmu juga kekanakan" ujar jackson mengambil selembar tissue yang ada di dekatnya. Tangan jackson lalu menjulur ke arah wajah mark, membersihkan sisa sisa air soup yang ada di bibir mark

Spontan saja mark terdiam, tangannya yang sudah siap dengan sendok penuh nasi itu berhenti bergerak. Tangan jackson yang dengan lembutnya bergerak di area bibir mark ternyata mampu membuat seluruh darah yang ada di tubuh mark naik ke pipi tirusnya hingga tak butuh waktu yang lama pipi mark memerah

Sama dengan mark, jackson juga merasakan akibat dari apa yang ia lakukan. Perutnya terasa penuh dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan hingga membuatnya terasa geli. Tangan jackson berhenti tepat di bawah bibir mark. merasa pergerakan jackson berhenti, mark memberanikan dirinya menatap jackson

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Baik mark dan jackson sama sama gugup ketika menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka ternyata cukup dekat, mungkin hanya sepanjang ukuran sendok makan yang mark pegang. Dari posisi dekat seperti ini mark baru sadar bahwa jackson ternyata sangat tampan. Lekukan wajahnya yang tegas, hidung mancungnya, mata jackson yang terlihat lembut dan pandangan mark turun kebawah, ke arah bibir tebal jackson yang... sexy

'WHATS! Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan mark tuan!' logika mark membangunkannya dari fantasi liarnya yang memuji wajah jackson. mark yang sadar lebih dahulu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya kebelakang agar tak terlalu dekat dengan jackson. dan pergerakan mark juga menyadarkan jackson dari lamunannya

Canggung. Susana di antara mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Mark menjadi semakin salah tingkah ketika jackson hanya diam dan memperhatikannya. Untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya mark melampiaskannya dengan sibuk pada makanan lalu memasukkan semua makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya secara sembarangan

Karena tak siap dengan semua makanan yang masuk, tenggorokan mark tersedak. "UHUK UHUK"

Jackson langsung saja memberikan botol air mineral itu pada mark, tapi mark tak kunjung menerimanya karena ia sibuk memukul pelan dadanya. Hingga jackson terpaksa memegang kepala mark dan meminumkan air itu pada 'manusianya'

Mark lagi-lagi merasa gugup, sungguh mark tiba-tiba ingin menyalahkan tenggorokannya yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi sampai ia harus tersedak. Mark belum siap jika harus menatap wajah jackson sedekat itu untuk kedua kalinya

Setelah memastikan air itu sudah membawa seluruh makanan masuk ke dalam perutnya, mark menepuk tangan jackson memberitahu bahwa ia sudah tidak tersedak lagi. Jackson menurut, menjauhkan botol itu dari bibir mark dan meletakkannya.

"makannya pelan-pelan saja, makanannya juga tidak akan lari" kata jackson santai melanjutkan kembali makannya

'bodoh! aku tersedak juga karena mu!' gerutu mark dalam hatinya.

Mark tiba-tiba menjadi tak berselera melanjutkan makan, kejadian yang langka sekali. Karena sekarang makanan bukan lagi yang menarik perhatian mark, tapi seseorang yang kini sedang makan di hadapannya

'jackson, kau ini sebenarnya orang seperti apa? Apa kau benar-benar seorang alter ego?'

Mungkin besok mark bukan hanya berniat, tapi memang harus ke perpustakaan sekolah. Ia yakin disana pasti ada buku tentang kepribadian ganda dan cara menghadapi orang yang memiliki dua kepribadian

Karena mark tak mungkin sanggup jika harus berdebar setiap harinya saat ia hanya berdua dengan jackson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Hari sudah beranjak malam, semua orang sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan kegiatan-kegiatan ringan tanpa memakan tenaga. Begitu juga dengan mark yang sekarang sedang sibuk di ranjang yang kini menjadi tempat tidur ketiga keluarga barunya, membaca buku dan sekedar menulis sesuatu yang ia anggap penting. Pendeknya, mark sedang belajar

Jika kalian bertanya kemana ketiga ksatria itu, kalian hanya perlu menoleh ke samping mark, dan menemukan ketiga pria itu sedang duduk di atas bukit kecil yang lebih tinggi dari gerbong mark. tak terlalu jauh memang tapi cukup untuk membuat mark tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

"jadi, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya jackson pada youngjae yang duduk disampingnya. Youngjae baru saja kembali, akibat cuaca yang tak terlalu panas mengakibatkan bonekanya kering terlalu lama. Dan saat matahari tenggelam barulah youngjae bisa kembali ke wujud manusia nya.

Youngjae menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata jackson. "aku pergi bersama jaebum hyung"

"tanpa kau katakan pun aku tau"

"kami makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran yang agak jauh dari sini, restorannya menjual berbagai makanan china hyung, aku jamin kau pasti menyukainya. Apalagi interiornya yang..."

"youngjae, aku tidak bertanya tentang restorannya" potong jackson.

"tadi katanya hyung memintaku menceritakan yang terjadi semalam"

Jackson menggaruk rambut bagian depannya kasar mendengar jawaban innocent youngjae. "maksudnya ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau basah saat itu"

Youngjae mengangguk paham. "sehabis makan, jaebum hyung memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman. Awalnya aku ingin menolak hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa karena wajah jaebum hyung kelihatan penat sekali, aku jadi kasihan"

Jackson dan bambam hanya mendengar, tanpa berniat mencela atau berkomentar. Karena mereka tau youngjae itu jika omongannya di cela maka ia akan lupa apa yang akan ia katakan lagi. "saat ditaman itulah, hujan tiba-tiba turun deras dan kami belum sempat berteduh. Dan aku basah, kejadian selanjutnya ya seperti yang kalian tau"

"kau basah lalu menghilang?" tanya bambam

Youngjae mengangguk

"dan jaebum ada disana, melihat kau yang lenyap begitu saja?"

Lagi lagi youngjae mengangguk, kali ini ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak siap dengan amukan jackson

"astaga youngjae..." ujar jackson frustasi, bahkan kini jackson sudah mengusap wajahnya kasar semakin membuat youngjae takut. Ditambah lagi bambam juga menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang youngjae sendiri tidak tau apa

"mian. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga hujan akan turun hyung, bam. Kalau dari awal aku tau mana mungkin aku mengiyakan ajakan jaebum hyung begitu saja untuk ke taman, mianhae. Karena aku secara tidak langsung membongkar identitas kita" nada suara youngjae bergetar ingin menangis. youngjae berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh dan tak sigap membaca situasi tidak seperti jackson dan bambam. Selama ini juga jika terjadi kejadian seperti ini yang mengingatkan mereka agar terhindar dari hujan kalau tidak jackson ya bambam

Youngjae merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna, dan kenyataan itu semakin membuatnya sedih

Melihat raut wajah youngjae yang sedih, jackson tak bisa melanjutkan marahnya. Jackson dan bambam tau kalau kejadian ini bukan salah youngjae sepenuhnya. Jadi mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkan youngjae begitu saja. Jackson merangkul youngjae, mengusap punggung adiknya itu.

"ini bukan salahmu juga youngjae, sudah jangan sedih seperti itu"

"tap-tapi hyung, kalau bukan karena aku, jaebum hyung pasti tidak akan tau kalau kita bukan manusia."

Jackson menghela nafasnya berat. "sepertinya jaebum tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu"

"maksud hyung?"

"jadi, tadi pagi dia mencarimu hyung. Cuma mark hyung bilang kau pergi kesekolah lebih awal, dia juga tampak biasa saja dan tidak bersikap aneh" youngjae melongo mendengar penjelasan singkat bambam. Ia tidak percaya, karena jelas-jelas ketika dia menghilang jaebum ada di sana mana mungkin jaebum bisa bertingkah biasa saja. Minimal jaebum pasti kaget atau takut.

"masa sih? Tapi dia melihatku lenyap di hadapannya"

"kurasa jaebum memang tau kalau kau bukan manusia, atau lebih parah dia mungkin tau kalau kita ksatria"

Youngjae dan bambam terbelalak mendengar pernyataan jackson. "kau serius, hyung?"

Jackson mengangguk, mengingat kembali ketika ia melihat jaebum yang mengamati tas mark, ke tempat dimana boneka mereka menggantung. "saat mark bilang kau berangkat lebih awal dia sempat melihat tas mark. dan aku yakin dia melihat boneka mu yang tidak ada"

Youngjae mematung. benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya sendiri hingga menyebabkan jaebum tau jika mereka ksatria. Tapi, tunggu!

Tidak semua orang tau mitos ataupun dongeng tentang ksatria boneka, mereka memang nyata namun cerita tentang mereka merupakan sebuah rahasia abadi. Tidak ada yang boleh tau jika mereka itu ada kecuali ksatria, para sesepuh ksatria, si manusia yang dijaga ksatria itu, dan satu lagi...

"jika jaebum hyung tau kita ksatria itu artinya bisa jadi dia ksatria dan... pemburu ksatria?!" youngjae kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, matanya memandang jackson dan bambam tak percaya. Bambam juga terlihat kaget.

"tapi youngjae hyung, bisa jadi dia manusia kan yang mungkin memiliki ksatria juga" bambam berusaha berfikir positif, padahal dalam benaknya juga harap harap cemas. Mereka berdua menunggu jawaban dari jackson

"kalau dia ksatria, itu tidak mungkin jae. Buktinya saja dia tak ikut menghilang bersamamu saat kehujanan. Kesimpulannya bisa jadi dia memang manusia yang memiliki ksatria, atau pemburu ksatria"

Takut. Mereka bertiga kini digelungi rasa takut. Pemburu Ksatria merupakan orang yang sangat dihindari oleh para ksatria manapun di muka bumi ini. karena jika ksatria itu tidak terlalu kuat, mudah saja untuknya ditangkap atau mungkin dibunuh oleh mereka. dan itu artinya para ksatria tak bisa lagi menjaga manusia mereka sampai si manusia itu bahagia

"bagaimana ini hyung? apa kita harus membawa mark hyung pergi dari sini?"

Jackson menggeleng. "tidak bam. Kita belum tau hasil akhirnya, akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita tiba-tiba menghilang. Untuk sementara ini kita disini saja dulu, tapi kalau keadaan semakin gawat barulah kita membawa mark pergi jauh dari sini"

"lalu sekarang, kita harus apa?"

"menjauhi jaebum, kalau bisa jinyoung dan yugyeom juga. kemungkinan mereka sama seperti jaebum dan tau sesuatu tentang kita. Ini akan lebih aman untuk kita." Keputusan jackson final, dari nada bicaranya yang tegas memperjelaskan bahwa keputusannya tak boleh dibantah. Jadi, daripada cari mati youngjae dan bambam hanya mengangguk

malam itu mereka berekad benar-benar tak mau berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya GOT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

'harus menjauhi jaebum hyung, tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan yang namanya jaebum hyung' seperti mantra, berulang kali youngjae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat itu. bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ksatria, dan melanggar perjanjian merupakan suatu tabiat buruk yang harus dihindari ksatria. Makanya sekarang, youngjae mati-matian menghindar dari pandangan jaebum

Seperti sekarang ini, youngjae sedang berjalan di koridor lantai tiga yang sepi karena sebuah perintah gurunya yang menyuruh youngjae mengambil bola basket di ruang gudang serba guna. Mungkin jika ruang serba guna itu berada di lantai satu atau dua youngjae tidak akan secemas ini, tapi ini di lantai tiga

Lantai tiga, merupakan lantai untuk kelas 3, dan itu artinya di lantai ini juga kelas jaebum dan mark berada. jelas saja youngjae takut kalau kalau jaebum melihatnya dan parahnya lagi jika leader grup idol itu malah menghampirinya. Apalagi youngjae tidak tau dimana kelas jaebum, semakin memperparah keadaan karena ia tak bisa menghindari kelas jaebum.

Sekarang, youngjae sudah sampai di dalam ruang serba guna. Setelah menelusuri seisi ruangan dan membuka lemari besar di sana satu persatu akhirnya youngjae menemukan benda yang ia cari. Langsung saja youngjae mengambil jaring yang ada di sana dan memasukkan beberapa bola basket ke dalam jaring itu.

"dasar bola menyebalkan, karenamu aku harus jadi seperti pencuri menghindari jaebum hyung, kenapa sih kau tidak bisa mandiri. Jalan sendiri ke lapangan misalnya?" omel youngjae pada bola-bola tak bersalah yang kini menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Setelah dirasa bola yang dia masukkan cukup, youngjae menutup kembali pintu lemari itu

"sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah lari sekencang mungkin kebawah, kau pasti bisa choi youngjae!" youngjae menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan serba guna.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Tapi saat baru saja youngjae akan pergi, dari luar youngjae bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang mengarah ke ruang seba guna. Youngjae jadi parno sendiri, takut kalau-kalau itu jaebum yang melihatnya lewat dari dalam kelas dan sekarang sedang mencarinya.

'kalau itu jaebum hyung, dia pasti mencariku dan jika dia melihatku disini bisa gawat. Aduh aduh bagaimana ini' youngjae kelabakan sendiri, matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan mencari tempat bagus dimana ia harus bersembunyi, tapi nihil. Diruangan itu tidak ada meja atau ruang rahasia, hanya ada perlatan olahraga dan sebuah lemari besar yang penuh dengan bola

Drap

Drap

Drap

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, membuat youngjae semakin panik, pegangannya pada jaring hampir saja terlepas kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat menggenggamnya erat.

Kriet

"youngjae, kau kah itu" tepat seperti dugaan youngjae, orang yang membuka pintu dan kini sedang berada di dekat pintu adalah jaebum.

Jaebum memang sedang berada di kelas mengikuti pelajaran sebagaimana mestinya. Dia sedang mencatat jadi otomatis pandangannya akan selalu tertuju kedepan papan tulis. Tapi di saat jaebum sedang mengamati penjelasan sang guru tiba-tiba ia melihat youngjae lewat di depan kelasnya. Berjalan perlahan seperti mengendap endap. Sesekali youngjae melihat ke arah kelasnya, namun saat itu juga jaebum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain agar youngjae tak melihatnya

Setelah si manis itu berlalu dari kelasnya jaebum bangkit, meminta izin ke toilet pada gurunya dan berhasil keluar kelas. Tapi sayang, youngjae sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Karena tak mungkin ia masuk kembali ke kelas maka jaebum memilih mengejar youngjae

Tapi sampai di ujung koridorpun jaebum tak menemukan keberadaan youngjae disana, hanya ada ruang serba guna yang terbuka. Firasat jaebum mengatakan jika youngjae masuk ke sana ditambah lagi pakaian olahraga yang di pakai si manis, memperlancar langkahnya ke arah ruang serba guna

Dan disinilah jaebum, berdiri dengan memegang handle pintu sambil melihat seisi ruangan. Matanya mencari keberadaan youngjae. tapi nihil. Youngjae tidak ada disana

"jae-ah? Kau di dalam?" karena tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya jaebum menutup kembali pintu. Tidak menguncinya, karena ruang serba guna memang tidak boleh dikunci sampai jam pelajaran berakhir

"mungkin aku tadi salah lihat" lalu jaebum pergi, berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit mengganjal

Di balik pintu yang jaebum buka tadi, youngjae menghela nafasnya lega. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pintu dengan memeluk jaring yang penuh bola dalam dekapannya. Karena tak menemukan tempat persembunyian lain maka youngjae tak punya pilihan selain berdiri di balik pintu

"huft~, hampir saja" ujar youngjae lega. Kepalanya ia condongkan ke pintu agar bisa melihat ke luar. dan setelah memastikan jaebum benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya barulah youngjae berani keluar dari ruangan serba guna

Youngjae menatap ruang kelas jaebum sedih. "mianhae jaebum hyung, aku terpaksa menghindarimu. Bukannya aku tak mau bertemu denganmu, hanya saja... aku takut" youngjae tak melewati jalan sebelumnya, ia memilih ke arah tangga lain agar jaebum tak melihatnya lagi

Youngjae takut, bukan karena perjanjiannya pada jackson dan bambam. Melainkan karena jaebum. Youngjae takut jika ia bertemu dengan jaebum, pria itu akan bertanya soal kejadian semalam. Lalu jaebum kemungkinan akan membencinya yang bukan manusia seutuhnya. Youngjae belum siap untuk di benci orang yang ia sayang.

Yap. Jika jaebum jatuh cinta pada youngjae di pertemuan mereka yang pertama, youngjae justru mulai mencintai jaebum setelah seminggu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, segala perhatian dan kelembutan jaebum padanya yang membuat youngjae tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia menyayangi pria itu

Too fast to fallin in love, tapi bukankah, cinta tak memandang waktu mengenal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Rasanya ingin jinyoung menjitak kepala jaebum jika ia tak ingat bahwa pria itu lebih tua darinya. Jinyoung masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya saat kemarin jaebum tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang menemani yugyeom latihan basket dan seenaknya berkata bahwa sepulang sekolah mereka akan syuting tanpa memperdulikab rencana jinyoung makan siang bersama mark dan lainnya

Jadinya jinyoung harus lebih lama memendam rasa penasarannya, dan jinyoung sangat tak suka itu. ia bukanlah orang yang sabar jika sedang penasaran. Mungkin untuk menyerang ia bisa, tapi untuk mengetahui suatu fakta? Jinyoung bukan orang penyabar untuk yang satu itu

Sekarang ia memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa pergi lagi bersama mark. jinyoung tau mark pasti kesal padanya dan kemungkinan kecil ia bisa mengajak mark pergi lagi. Minimal ia bisa membuktikan apakah mark itu manusia atau bukan

Tapi terlebih dahulu jinyoung akan meminta maaf pada mark perkara kemarin. Kalau bisa sekalian mengajak mark pergi juga, masa bodoh lah mau di terima apa tidak yang penting ia sudah berusaha

Kalau jinyoung fikir-fikir, dirinya seperti tidak ada jual mahalnya. Dia kan 'bottom' masa iya harus mengajak mark yang seperti 'top' itu pergi duluan? Ya demi rasa penasarannya, ia rela membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya

Segerumul siswi perempuan melihat jinyoung yang sedang lewat dengan tatapan memuja, tanpa bertanya pun jinyoung tau kalau mereka adalah fans nya. tapi jinyoung sedang tak berminat untuk fanservice ataupun tersenyum ramah, jadi ia hanya lewat berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka

"lihat lihat, ada jinyoung!"

"bukankah dia sangat tampan kalau dilihat seperti ini?"

"dia lewat saja aku sudah histeris seperti ini, kyaaa!"

"tapi dia mau kemana? Bukankah kelasnya di lantai dua?"

"mungkin dia ke kelas jaebum"

"aniya, kelas jaebum di seberang sana bukan disini"

"atau jangan jangan, dia mau ke kelas mark?"

Mendengar nama mark di sebut, jinyoung berhenti. Berpura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatunya yang sama sekali tidak terlepas

" benarkah? Apa hubungan mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai jinyoung yang menghampirinya"

"aku juga tidak tau, yang pasti aku akan menyiram wajah sok tampan mark itu dengan oli kalau benar mereka berdua itu dekat"

"bukan sok, dia memang tampan, emh imut juga"

Awalnya sih jinyoung mau marah, hei walaupun mereka fans nya bukan berarti mereka bisa bertindak seenaknya sendiri begitu, apalagi sampai mengerjai mark. jinyoung tak akan memaafkan mereka jika mereka nekat melakukannya

'eh tapi tunggu, menyiram oli' jinyoung tiba-tiba diam dan terlihat berfikir. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum, seolah mendapat sebuah ide briliant di tengah-tengah permasalahannya. Langsung saja jinyoung mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengutak atik sesuatu disana, Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia lalu menekan 'share', mengetikkan beberapa kalimat, dan menekan 'post'.

Jinyoung memutuskan pergi, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi. Karena...

"APA APAAN INI!"

Salah satu dari siswi itu berteriak sambil menatap ponselnya nanar. "jadi mereka berdua benar-benar dekat?"

Jinyoung bisa melihat ekspressi marah mereka.

"Mark Tuan... beraninya mendekati jinyoungku! Aku tak perduli kau namja sekalipun kau ingin merasakan bagaimana disiram oli rupanya" mereka semua lalu beranjak pergi, tapi berhenti karena melihat mark yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya berjalan menuju toilet

"nah itu dia. Kau, cepat ambil oli dan tali sekarang lalu bawa ke toilet. Cepat" perintah siswi yang sepertinya ketua mereka itu kepada beberapa temannya, yang lalu berlari begitu saja.

Jinyoung semakin senang karena merasa rencananya berhasil tanpa harus membasahi tangannya sendiri. Tanpa berniat keluar dari persembunyiannya jinyoung masih mengamati pintu toilet yang memang tak berada begitu jauh dari nya

tak memerlukan waktu lama, para siswi itu sudah siap dengan oli mereka. sekaleng penuh oli yang sudah diikat dengan tali yang tersangkut di handle pintu menggantung indah di atas pintu toilet. Dan jika pintu itu dibuka, tentu saja akan langsung tumpah dan membasahi apapun di bawahnya

"ayo kita bersembunyi" komando sang ketua, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam toilet wanita yang ada di depan toilet pria. Dari dalam, si gadis yang sedari tadi memerintah itu mengintip lewat balik lubang kunci

Jinyoung pun sama, di persembunyiannya ia menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Menunggu mark keluar dan tersiram oli. Dengan begitu ia bisa tau, apakah mark manusia atau ksatria.

"mian hyung, aku terpaksa melakukannya"

Cklek

Pintu toilet terbuka, jinyoung semakin memajukan kepalanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Namun...

BYURRR

"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tbc


End file.
